Former Weasleys
by EverlarkDramione
Summary: Harry Potter was married to Ginny for 7 years in which they had three beautiful children. Lilly, James, and Albus. However as the years went by the two became bored of each other and stayed in their rut. It was only when Harry looked closer at Hermione that he realised what he was missing. Harry/Hermione
1. A New Love

**Hey guys it's taken me a while to perfect how I wanted this chapter to sound! Please beware there are probably some misspellings and grammar problems, sorry about that. Please enjoy!**

 **I own nothing but the plot! Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling**

* * *

 **Harry Potter's POV**

My life has been a bit hectic to say the least; and I'm not talking about my years at Hogwarts or the war...I'm talking about why I'm no longer an honorary Weasley. I have four kids, James, Lilly, Albus, and Valerie. My first three are much older than Val...because I had an affair and little Val was the result...I'm telling it wrong. It all started about eleven years ago when James was seven, Lilly was six, and Albus was five; Ginny was of course their mother and my wife at the time. She worked in the Ministry in the Department for games and sports while I stayed with the kids...It isn't that I couldn't work...I just didn't need to. I wanted to spend time with my family. It's what meant most to me since I could remember...but Ginny never wanted to anymore.I was lonely in a house with three wild kids that barely knew their own mother. So during this I tried to turn to my friends but it was nearly impossible to be civil or just be friends with Ron around. He and Hermione were having problems...they'd been engaged since I got married to Ginny and while Ron would pester Hermione to get a move on with the planning she'd get even more reluctant. Eventually he'd try to drag me into it.

 _"Harry, you and Gin got married right away and you're happy!"_

 _"Actually-"_

 _"And yet she refuses! It's like she doesn't want to marry me"_

 _"She might-"_

 _"I mean her clock is ticking and I want kids Harry"_

 _"Maybe she doesn't..."_

 _"Doesn't what? Every woman wants kids. She'll be fine staying home with them."_

They'd usually go like that then about two hours after he left Hermione would show up crying...I didn't learn why for a long time. I would just hold her as she sobbed. This went on for months and finally in April i thought I'd get the night off from that. It was my anniversary and I'd made dinner for Gin and I; she was supposed to get home at five so we could have dinner. I thought that night would fix how we'd grown apart over the years...but she didn't come home until midnight and went straight to bed without even looking at what I'd tried to surprise her with. So there I sat. In my candle lit kitchen at midnight alone...until Hermione showed up once again. With tears in her eyes. I let her in, not even thinking twice about it. As we sat at the table she looks at her fingers before saying something I hadn't expected at all.

"Happy Anniversary Harry..."

"What?"

"That's what day it is right?"

"Yeah but...Ginny didn't even remember."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "That idiot...she takes you for granted and I hate that."

"She's just busy with work..."

"If you're too busy with work you hate to remember the day you committed yourself to your love you're an idiot. She doesn't know how amazing you are Harry. Not many men would stay home with their kids. Not many men would cook a beautiful anniversary dinner for their wife then defend her when she doesn't even notice it. She doesn't deserve you Harry." By the time she was done with her tangent she was standing with more tears running down her face.

"Hermione, why does this upset you so much?" I asked as she sat back down, shaking with renewed sobs.

Hermione shook her head as she cried into her hands, I looked at her for a long moment.

"Harry...do you love her?"

"What are you talki-"

"Do you love her Harry?" She says in a more demanding tone as her eyes finally meet mine.

"That doesn't matt-"

"Do you love her?!" She shouts and slams her hand on the table.

"No. Alright! No I don't love her. I didn't want to be alone so I married her. Why does that fucking matter?! Am I not allowed to be happy Hermione?"

She was blank faced for a long moment after I shouted but she stood very suddenly yet still she was a head shorter than me...she grabbed my shirt and pulled me down for a kiss. I was stunned for what seemed like forever so she started to pull back only for me to come to my senses and return the kiss. I was lost in her lips, the feel of her hair, the smell of her perfume in my nose. How had I missed this?! Finally we pull away for air and she is staring up at me with a small shy smile.

"So is that...ahem...is that why you won't marry Ron?"

"Yes...what do we do?"

I didn't know what to say so I kissed her deeply...that ended in a way I hadn't expected...I made love to her...in my kitchen on the counter...she was amazing. When it was done she was glowing...she kissed me softly and we said we'd have coffee the next day after Ginny left for work. She left, practically skipping as she went. And I smiled slightly and cleaned up before laying on the couch...and as I stared up at the ceiling I pictured Hermione in a white wedding gown and walking down the isle...but not toward Ron. To me.

* * *

 **Three Weeks Later**

I had just let the kids out to play in the backyard when for the first time in weeks Hermione came for a visit in tears. We'd kept up our affair...not really thinking about it. But as she cried I suddenly remembered that she was engaged. I had imagined for weeks that it was just me and her. But now with those tears on her cheeks I was brought back to reality. I took her into the den and held her while she sobbed into my shoulder; finally when her sobs had turned to light sniffles I finally asked her what was wrong. I fully expected a rant about Ron to begin but I got three words I didn't think I'd hear again in my adult life. "I'm pregnant Harry."

"What? Are you sure?"

"I just went to St. Mungos. I am really pregnant...and it dates back to our first...you know...and I haven't slept with Ron since two weeks before then..."

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to keep it Harry...I won't ask you to step forward...I know you're married to Ginny...but I'm going to keep my baby and I'm going to break it off with Ron...I know you already have three kids Harry, I don't blame you."

"Hermione."

"I'm moving to my own flat next week. I got one across England."

"Hermione"

"I'll owl you Harry"

"HERMIONE!"

She finally paused "Yeah?"

"Do you really have to leave?"

"Harry, my being pregnant will only raise questions of who the father is. After Ron finds out it's not his he'll be relentless."

"You could always lie."

"I don't want to lie...but I don't want to cause you trouble either. I know you can't leave her Harry. You love her family too much. And for you I'm willing to let it be...but I am not willing to give Ron as a father to my child. It's just better if I leave..." She smiled in a sad way and kissed my cheek before leaving. I sat there stunned for what seemed like forever but I was brought back to reality when James walked in asking what I was making for dinner. I had gotten up and clumsily made dinner for the kids. When I finally had a moment to myself after they were in bed I was interrupted by Ginny coming in looking tired. "Hey Harry...Mum wants us at dinner on saturday for Ron's birthday. It'll be a surprise so don't go mentioning it." She said tiredly before heading upstairs.

* * *

 **Saturday (only two days later)**

I walked into the Burrow with my kids running ahead laughing and ready to play with their cousins. Ginny was now talking with her mother while I sat on the couch with George. No longer was he the life of the party and with my forlorn demeanor we made quite a pair. We sat there not talking for a good hour before he spoke. "So how's Hermione?"

"What?"

"Harry. I may not be the brightest but I've seen how you look at each other. I don't blame you with how my sister behaves. I'm betting you know about Dean."

"What about him?"

"Ginny's been sleeping with him for a month."

I'd never thought she was having an affair...I didn't blame her either...well I didn't because I had felt the need as well but I sat there mulling it all over when suddenly Molly dimmed the lights and hushed everyone as the door opened. Not to reveal a grinning and merry Ron but a sour and half drunk one. He stumbled in with a bottle of firewhiskey in his hand. But Molly failed to notice this as she raised the lights and jumped out yelling "Happy Birthday Ronny!"

He grunted however and growled "Happy Birthday?! I've never had a worse one."

She notices the slur in his speech and the droop in his eye lids and asks "What happened?"

"Hermione left me. Some codswallop of not loving me! Stupid woman! I am the best she will ever have!" He shouts to no one in particular. Ginny decided this was the perfect moment to speak up. "Honestly that girl is a right idiot. All she was ever really good for was grades anyway Ronald. I don't know why you stayed with her."

I opened my mouth to yell at the two but George's hand on my shoulder stopped me. "Harry...what good will it do other than to scare the kids with all the yelling."

I snapped my mouth shut and went to the other room where the kids were playing exploding snap merrily. I played with them and ignored the adults for the rest of the party. As the days turned to weeks the Weasleys save for George began to talk of nothing but Hermione's faults I stopped attending Sunday lunch with them. My children stopped going to Molly's on Fridays. Ginny was the only Weasley other than George I really talked to much and it was usually that she'd be late for dinner or to make sure i do the laundry. And I am sad to admit this but I lived like this for months. Up until Christmas Eve I lived in comfortable silence with my wife and my kids. But I got a letter on Christmas Eve...it held no words but a simple picture. It was a wizard ultrasound...meaning it moved of course. It was of a four month old fetus and hands down I hadn't been this happy since Albus was born.

"Harry, my mother owled us again...I don't know why you don't want to go for christmas dinner but we are. I'll see you when I get home. I'm going to go out with Lavender." She left and I was left there with the ultrasound of Hermione's baby...my baby. I sat there stunned for the longest time until I felt a small pull on my sweater sleeve. Lilly stood there with her small face stretched in a toothy grin. "Daddy? Could we set out the biscuits for Father Christmas before we got to bed?"

"Of course Lillybug." I helped her pour the milk and set up the decorated biscuits on a reindeer plate. With that I sent her and her brothers off to bed and once they were asleep I thought about rushing to find Hermione. But I didn't...I couldn't leave Albus, James, and Lilly alone with Ginny. I refused to. So I wrote Hermione a letter. It read...

 _Hermione,_

 _I am in love with this beautiful little child. I don't know why I let you leave but I will not let you raise our child alone. I will leave Ginny at dinner tomorrow. We will be at the burrow. I want to see you tomorrow. After I leave her I will take the kids home to pack our things. I'll be moving them into No. 12 Grimmauld Place, I want to have you there as well. Please come to Grimmauld place tomorrow night. I miss you Hermione and there is nothing I regret more than letting you get away._

 _Harry_

After I sent it I sighed and went to the bedroom I shared with Ginny and with a single wave of my wand I had my old school trunk out. With another wave my clothes found their way into it. I closed and locked it then proceeded to shove my other things into a bag. I did however leave things. I left my ring in a drawer along with the watch I had gotten from Ginny on our first anniversary and our wedding photo that was on my bedside table. By the time my own packing was done it was about 3 am. But I still had presents to ready so I waved my wand and the presents began to wrap themselves. I left them to it as I went to quietly pack up some things for the kids.

* * *

 **Christmas Morning**

I woke to find that Ginny hadn't come home at all. I thanked god that I didn't have to explain why my things were packed; I wanted a pleasant Christmas Morning with my children before I had to deal with that. I went downstairs to find the kids already giggling over their presents. Albus grinned "Dad! Father Christmas came last night!"

"I see mate! Now let's get opening them!" I laughed and when Lilly was opening her first present Ginny stumbled into the room. She was pale faced and obviously drunk. Lilly bit her lip as James asked "Mum? you ok?"

"I'm fine Games..." She groaned as she made her way to the kitchen.

I let her go to bed and I coaxed the kids into opening the rest of the presents. By the time we had to leave for dinner at the burrow Ginny had taken a sobering potion and showered. "Have fun last night?" I asked her coldly

"Yes Harry, I'm sorry I was hungover this-"

"Drunk. You were drunk not hungover Ginevra. In front of our kids. I don't care if you're going to be out all night doing god knows what but I do not want my children to have to know about it." I interrupted. Her face turned as red as her hair. "Harry Potter do not speak to me that way."

"Then do not tell me lies to my face Ginny. Take the kids to the Burrow. I'll be there shortly." I ordered. I was just completely done with everything about our marriage.

She simply went, grabbed the kids and left through the floo. I was glad for the privacy as I sent my things as well as the children's things to Grimmauld place with a wave of my wand. When I arrived at dinner no one seemed like they were upset so I just ate silently next to George and once the children were playing in the den I stood. Everyone looked at me oddly but I didn't care. "I have an announcement."

Molly instantly grinned "You and Gin are pregnant again?!"

"No. Quite the opposite. I am leaving. Tonight."

"WHAT?!" Ginny shouts making George sigh and throw a silencing charm at the doorway.

"I am leaving. I am not happy with you Ginny. And you aren't happy with me. I know because you've been sleeping with Dean for months."

She turns red as Molly glares at her "You've been what?"

"Mum. It's not important. Harry what about our kids?"

"My kids. You barely know them. You don't deserve them after I had to explain away how their mother called James 'Games' and had trouble climbing the stairs. It would have been so much easier to have said that mummy was a drunk."

Ginny gaped like a fish and just as she was going to speak Lilly ran into the room

"Daddy! Guess who's here!"

The room was tense as I picked her up "Who's here princess?"

"Aunty Mione!" She squealed excitedly and the room filled with even more anger than there had been. I quickly put Lilly down and went through the doorway to find her sitting on the sofa with James hugging her and Albus talking her ear off as her sat at her feet. I smiled as I noticed her small baby belly through her thick grey sweater. Suddenly Ron pushed past me. "HOW DARE YOU COME BACK HERE?!"

She looks at her hands then stands, making her stomach more prominent. Ron looks shocked and says "You're pregnant?! Why didn't you tell me I was going to be a dad?!"

"Ronald. It isn't yours. Even if it was I would have still left. You'll be a terrible father. Almost as bad as you would have been a husband. I came here to help Harry."

Ron's face was going from red to a rather ugly shade of purple; Molly was standing there shocked and Ginny who had been rendered speechless by the fact that I was leaving now found her voice. "What do you mean you're here to help Harry?! How did you know that he wanted to leave me! He hates you for what you did to Ron! Just like the rest of us."

"Gin shut the hell up." George said rather tiredly from his newly found spot on the sofa where he was holding Lilly who was looking upset at her mother.

"George are you defending this slu-"

"Call her that in front of my children and you will never be able to speak again. Ginevra." I growled quietly.

"ALL RIGHT THEN! Let's all have a seat and talk this out in the kitchen...George...would you mind staying with the children?" Arthur said in an effort to keep the little ears of the house away from the now inevitable fight. George nodded in agreement and watched us all meander back into the kitchen.

Once they were all settled Ginny was the first to speak, "Harry Potter I think you owe me an explanation."

"I suppose I do. Alright I have known about you cheating on me since George told me the day Hermione left. But when she left, she was pregnant with my child." At this moment Ron lunged over the table for my throat only to find a shield between the two of us. Hermione bit her lip and put her wand back down , I sighed before continuing "I had been sleeping with her for a few weeks...in which she and I both learned that we were never in love with our significant others. So when she found out she was pregnant she left, thinking I wouldn't be able to leave Ginny. And in a way she was right..."

"So you cheated on me with that dumpy little bookworm whore?!" Ginny shouted

"I cheated on my cheating wife with the woman I love." I countered. She turned redder but now Ron decided it was his turn to play the victim. "Potter I want you out of this house. You stole my fiance. Hermione. I'll take you back love, I know he probably tricked you. We'll put the baby up for adoption and we'll start on our own ok?"

Hermione rolled her eyes "Ronald you truly are an idiot. Why would I ever want a man who never treats me well, hate everything I do, and thinks he owns me? I fell for Harry for his amazing ability to accept what he can't change, to love who he may, and to listen rather than to jump to conclusions." Hermione was about to continue her rant when Molly spoke. "Harry. Hermione. I accept that my children are not perfect. But that does not mean that either of you are justified in your actions. I don't want you in my house ever again. Either of you. I cannot forgive what you have done to my family." She stood and motioned for us to leave. My heart was breaking at the thought of losing the people I called family, but when I looked at Hermione I knew it would all be worth it. We stood and went to the living room, grabbed the children, and flooed to Grimauld place.

* * *

 **Ok guys, hope you enjoyed it. This is going to of course have more chapters! Once again I own nothing!**


	2. A New Love Part 2

**Hey guys this is going to be about the same as the first chapter except from Hermione's point of view.**

* * *

 **Hermione's POV**

I gazed down at the gaudy engagement ring Ron got for me. I have never been a diamond kind of girl let alone flashy. But this gold ring with a giant crudely cut diamond makes me more pessimistic about this wedding. Now don't get me wrong Ron was a good friend...most of the time. But I don't want to marry him. I don't love him. But he makes some good points. I am a bookworm. I am a teacher's pet. I'm not exactly the best looking...Ron is better than nothing...

I've told myself that for far too long. I have never loved Ron Weasley. I have never wanted him romantically no matter who may object to that. I loved someone else though.

He is the sweetest man I know. He's more considerate of my feelings than my fiance of nearly 7 years. He loves his kids more than life itself. And he's married. To a woman that would rather stay out all night drinking than spend an evening with him. That would rather work at a job she hates to avoid her children. She just wanted the fame and glory of being married to Harry Potter.

I know it may seem wrong for me to love him. While he so obviously still loves Ginny. While I don't even have the guts to leave Ron. When I think this I tell myself "You'll grow to love him"

"He loves you and that's enough"

"You'll be happy enough with him" But I can never bring myself to look at those stupid bride magazines. I can never bring myself to even pick a single bridesmaid. Not when I love Harry Potter. I spend my days at work. I slave over the elf rights bill that I've been working on for three years, throwing myself into my work much to the dismay of Ron.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _I walked into my apartment that I shared with Ron at around midnight only to find him waiting for me. He sat on the couch smoking a cigarette, he put it out in the small ash tray on the side table before speaking._

 _"Hermione...why were you out so late again?" He looked at me as though i had committed a terrible sin._

 _"I was working Ronald. I told you that I would be late. I was working on the new house elf laws." I said in a matter of fact tone, hoping he would just let it be. But that wasn't Ron._

 _"Oh god Hermione! The. House. Elves. Don't. Care. They were meant to serve us!"_

 _"And the ones that are abused?"_

 _"Wizards don't abuse them. They punish themselves whe-"_

 _"At the wizards orders. Dobby didn't exactly relish in working for wizards"_

 _"Hermione you're being ridiculous. You're not going to even be working in there after their we get married-"_

 _"When did I ever say that Ronald?!"_

 _"Well I want kids Hermione! But I can't stay home with them when I need to make money!"_

 _"And why couldn't I earn money for us?"_

and the conversations would go on and on like this. We would argue until the wee hours of the morning before I would run off and cry on Harry's shoulder. He would calm me down enough to go back home (though I never wanted to) and fall asleep on the bed in the spare bedroom which made Ron sulk in the morning as I'd leave for work. I hated living like this but I didn't think there was another way. It became routine to fight with him and be comforted by Harry...Harry was always so sweet no matter how much I cried or how stupid I was acting. Going to him, even in tears; was always amazing. I knew I loved him. He was forever a comfort, a confidant, a sweet look into what might have been. I treasured my time with him always. But it got to the m]point where I would pick fights with Ron. Just so I could justify going to Harry...

But there was one night I will remember until the day that I die. I was at a bar with Ron. He was getting drunk with Neville and Seamus across the table from me and my lemon water. I was boredly looking around the leaky cauldron only to find a certain redhead. Ginny was obviously getting drunk with a man at the bar, on closure inspection I saw that she was drinking with Dean Thomas. I looked on at the two then thought of the day. Harry had said that he wanted to surprise Ginny with an anniversary dinner that night. Why was she here? Did Harry know she was here? I remember mumbling something of a goodbye to a now drunk Ron and left. I was on my way to Harry's only to think about how he would react to the fact that his wife was cheating on him. The woman he loved. Who was the mother of his children. I must have stood outside of his house for an hour. Debating on whether I should tell him or not. I began to cry as I debated against myself; during this I saw Ginny come home looking exhausted with her clothes all ruffled. I finally decided to knock with tears still running down my face to find Harry alone in his beautifully decorated kitchen. He looked crushed. I couldn't look at him and the only thing I could think to say was "Happy Anniversary"

He had been surprised that I had remembered when Ginny hadn't and I could no longer hold back. Eventually I was yelling at him, asking him if he loved her and my heart jumped into my throat when he said he didn't. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I couldn't come up with a single thing to say to him. So I did the stupidest thing in my life. I kissed Harry. I kissed my best friend who was married. I kissed my best friend who was friends with my fiance. And I enjoyed every damn moment. I should have known it would end the way it did. Weeks after that kiss. After we made love for the first time. I found myself on the floor of my bathroom emptying my stomach into the toilet. Just as I had been for days. Ron when he finally decided to say something about it told me to just go to St. Mungo's already. Finally I took his advice and went. I was expecting to just get a pepper up potion and be done with it only to find myself in the maternity ward where I was told I was five weeks pregnant. I was in total shock. I hadn't slept with Ron in two months...so I was having my lover's child while planning a wedding to my fiance. When did my life become a soap opera?

I went straight to Harry's after going to St. Mungos. I was already terrified. I couldn't tell the weasleys that Harry was the father of my child. I couldn't tell Ron that Harry had cheated on his own sister with his best mate's fiance...could I get rid of my baby? I looked down at my stomach and I couldn't even see my baby bump...I shook my head I would keep this baby. He or she was going to be my only real connection to Harry...Harry. Would he leave Ginny for me?...No. He'd lose the only family he's eve known. Somehow I didn't think that the Weasleys would take kindly to Harry cheating on their daughter... I made up my mind right then. I would leave so Harry could be happy with the big family that he'd always wanted. I would raise our baby alone...better than with Ron. I thought all of this as I stood outside the door of Harry's house. Finally, feeling my heart breaking at the thought of leaving him...I entered the house...long story short I broke it off. I told him I would owl him..and I left.

After Harry's I went to my flat that Ron and I shared; he was out thank god so I just started packing up my things. Not all of them; just my clothes that I actually liked, my books, old photos, things like that. As I packed I felt the weight being gradually lifted from my shoulders; I was freeing myself from Ron with each bag that I packed. Once my things were packed I shrunk them and slid them into my purse along with my wand; I made my way to the door just as I heard the floo activate. "Hermione are you home?"

"Oh god." I whispered. I'd hoped to avoid talking to him for at least a day but I couldn't do it. I did care for him...I couldn't leave without an explanation.

 **Flashback**

 _Ron walked over to me and kissed my cheek in greeting "Hey love, going somewhere?" I bit my lip and nodded_

 _"Where too..."_

 _"No where special...but I do think we need to talk Ron..."_

 _"Are you finally ready to set a date Herms?!" He asks excitedly with that grin I loved...I was about to open my mouth to tell him...really I was but he looked so excited and...well ok ok...my griffindor courage took a leave of absence..._

 _"When do you want to get married? I was thinking soon. We don't need much to get married." He grinned as he started to think about how amazing our wedding would be._

 _"Ron...let's sit down..." I softly suggested. When we were seated across from each other at the table I looked at him as he talked but I couldn't hear a word. After a moment which felt like hours I finally said "Ron...I think we need to break up."_

 _He stopped in the middle of what he'd been saying and looks at with an expression that broke my heart. He opened and closed his mouth soundlessly like a fish but after a moment the dam broke. "Break up?! Hermione we've been together for YEARS and you are going to throw all that away?!"_

 _"Ron I really think this is the best option. Neither of us are happy in this relationship."_

 _His face turned a very ugly red as he next spoke "Hermione I am the best man a bookish, ugly, bossy, know it all, little muglleborn like you is going to get! You'd think you'd appreciate it!"_

 _"I'd rather end it now before we hate each other."_

 _"We fight. We don't hate each other Hermione! The reason we've been fighting so much is because we aren't having sex. Hermione I love you! You're not leaving!"_

 _"I am leaving Ronald."_

 _"I'm the best you will ever get. You'll end up alone and you'll regret leaving me!" He's very red now as he continues to shout. But at this point I've stopped listening; I'm leaving kitchen with him still shouting after me but I'm already gone. I find myself at the leaky cauldron and I sigh in relief. That night I'm alone in my room at the Leaky and I think of the mess I'd gotten myself into. Sleeping with my best friend who is married. Cheating on my fiance. Getting pregnant with my lover's child. So much for brightest witch of the age. I sighed once again. Goodbye normal life...Hello pregnant life..._

* * *

After a few days I managed to get a lovely little cottage by the sea; it was small of course but it reminded me a bit of shell cottage. Anyway it was nice...lonesome but nice. I was still working at the ministry but less hours and I never stayed any longer than needed. I did everything I could to avoid the red haired tornado that was Ronald Weasley. The weeks passed quietly as I avoided them but eventually I could no longer stand it. I quit my job at the ministry and left. I had enough money from my earnings as well as my "reward" from my works in the war...I just needed peace and quiet.

The weeks went on and as my stomach grew so did my worry for my child. It would most definitely look like Harry...in some recognizable way at least. I shuffled around my cottage with my stomach growing along with my nerves. I didn't want the Weasleys to notice that my child looked just like their son in law...I worried like this even as I got yet another ultrasound on December 22nd.

 **Flashback**

 _I was laying back on the white sterile bed as the mediwitch waved her wand and said an incantation that I didn't recognize, suddenly a little orb of light appeared in my line of sight. She moved the tip of her wand to press against my exposed stomach, bringing the form of my little one into view. I instantly loved it and I just barely heard her say that the baby was a girl. I was having a baby girl. I sat in shock for a while; I only came to my senses when she handed me a small moving photo of my ultrasound. She was perfect. I couldn't quit looking at my perfect little baby as I returned home for the day; she was so amazing...I looked down at the picture again as I readied tea for myself...I couldn't just keep her to myself now could I? I bit my lip "Maybe I should send daddy the picture of you sweetheart" I whispered to my stomach thoughtfully_

 **Flashback over**

Finally after a few days I sent off the picture with my new owl Lowell; Harry would know what it meant. I was sure of it. And I was right as I often am. On Christmas Eve I was met with a letter from Harry

 _Hermione,_

 _I am in love with this beautiful little child. I don't know why I let you leave but I will not let you raise our child alone. I will leave Ginny at dinner tomorrow. We will be at the burrow. I want to see you tomorrow. After I leave her I will take the kids home to pack our things. I'll be moving them into No. 12 Grimmauld Place, I want to have you there as well. Please come to Grimmauld place tomorrow night. I miss you Hermione and there is nothing I regret more than letting you get away._

 _Harry_

I grinned to myself at the very thought of seeing him again. I loved this man and he missed me. He wanted to help raise our child. He wanted me to live in the same house as his own children...He wanted to leave his wife and the family that had taken him in...all for me. I was too giddy to even feel guilty so I merrily went about my house. Packing things to go to Grimauld place. I was so excited. But when Christmas morning came I was a bit terrified of what I would say to Harry. What do you say to a person after you leave them for months at a time. In the end I wound up at Grimauld place a bit early...I waited for a while but no one came. It was nearing nine and I was worried. Did he change his mind? I paced for another half hour before I simply flooed into the burrow. Looking back on it...I'm not sure what good I expected from it...

* * *

 **Hey guys I'm really sorry I didn't update this sooner but a lot has been happening lately. I had quite a few tests for my college courses and I had someone pass away this past saturday. I hope you guys like the chapter, if you have any ideas for what should happen let me know because I would love to read them!**


	3. One Big Disfunctional Family

**Here's the new chapter**

* * *

 **Hermione's POV**

We arrived in the dark library of Grimauld place with the children looking incredibly confused and upset. Lilly began to cry as she asked Harry "Daddy why was mummy so mad?" She looked up at her father with tears in those big green eyes. I bit my lip and walked to the kitchen and began to make hot chocolate...anything to help them get through their conversation with Harry. I heard him sit them down in the dining room so I stayed put. I didn't think I belonged in there while he was trying to tell his kids what was happening but suddenly Harry walked in behind me and said "Hermione...could you come in here please?"

"Harry...I'm not their mum...I don't think they need me in there."

"Hermione. I love you. I love my kids. I want you to be like their mother. Please come in there and talk with us." His eyes were so imploring and I couldn't help but kiss him softly before following him into the dining room where the kids were sitting somberly. Harry sat beside me and took a deep breath before beginning. "Guys...I love you all so much but I don't love your mummy anymore..."

"Was mummy bad?" James asks looking at Harry with wide brown eyes

"No...it's because I love Hermione"

"Does auntie hermione love you?" Albus pipes up

"Yes." I smile at him. "Yes I love I love your daddy very much"

Harry smiles slightly "So you guys, Auntie mione and I are all going to live here together."

"What about the baby in her tummy?" Lilly asks looking confused

"She is going to be your little sister" I tell them, they look a bit shocked but after a moment Lilly grins "I'm gonna have a baby sister?"

"Yes you are princess" Harry chuckles

"Dad. What about mummy?" James asks

"Mummy is going to live in our old house. She doesn't want to see me." Harry says gently

"Why?"

"Because we are not going to be married anymore."

"Are you going to marry auntie hermione?"

"I hope so."

"Is she going to be our new mummy?"

"..." That one stumped Harry, he sat there for a moment not knowing what to say

"I think she would be a nice mummy..." Lilly said as she played with her black hair.

"I'll be your mummy if you want." I say quietly earning me the stares of the three children. Lilly grinned at me while Albus and James looked a bit skeptical. After a moment of silence Albus nods with a small smile and James just looks down at the table again.

"James. I can still be your auntie hermione" He shrugs andjust keeps looking at the table. Their night pretty much ended with Harry putting them to bed. When he returned down stairs I was sitting in the library feeling sorry for myself. I had turned their world upside down...why didn't I think of them when I was thinking of sleeping with Harry.

"Hermione? What's wrong love?'

"I ruined their lives Harry. I took their mother away"

"A mother that barely knew them"

"A mother who still loved them"

"She doesn't even know who Lilly's doctor is."

I sighed knowing he had plenty of reasons to take Ginny away from the kids...but that was his right not mine. "Harry I could see that they're hurt. It was hard to see them so upset over something I caused."

"Hermione. They will get used to it. It was going to happen eventually. Better to do it now rather than later when it will hurt more." Harry was so calm about it all, I couldn't really understand why but I trusted him. No matter what we did to Gin...I knew he would never intentionally hurt his kids. I decided he was probably right and we went to bed, hoping for a better morning...not knowing just how terrible the morning would be.

* * *

 **The next morning**

I woke up before Harry who was still snoring away on my shoulder. It was kind of cute albeit eardrum breaking. I went downstairs to start making breakfast when I saw three owls sitting on the kitchen table. One was a sleek grey one with a ministry letter on his leg, the second was a tan barn owl that I knew to belong to Ginny, and the third was a ruffled looking speckled one from the weasleys. I sighed and took the ministry letter first and read it as its carrier took off. I soon found it was not for me.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _The ministry is aware that you have left your wife Ginevera Potter and took your three children. Mrs. Potter has filed for not only for divorce but for full custody of your children. A ministry official will be sent to your home at 10:00 this morning. Please be ready to recieve information on the case and present a suitable home for the children._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Josephine Wingsly, Head of the child protection department of the ministry of magic._

I was horrified that this was happening. Ginny wouldn't be able to care for her children for a day let alone their entire lives. It was ridiculous but as I looked around the room I realized how real the situation was...Harry could lose his kids. And this house wasn't exactly child friendly at this time...I quickly took the other letters from their owls and set them down as I quickly set to using every cleaning spell I knew on Grimauld place. By the time I was done it was 9:00 I then exhaustedly woke Harry

"Hermione what's wrong" He asked groggily

"Um...the ministry is sending an official to tell you about custody battles and to make sure that this place is kid friendly..."

"Hermione why didn't you wake me sooner?!"

"You were tired...and I was cleaning..."

He springs out of bed and heads downstairs only to be awestruck by the actual beauty of the house. When it was clean it had walls of a beautiful silver color, deep mahogany wood floors and the paintings were no longer of old stuffy purebloods but now they were intricate paintings of flowers and garden scenes. The furniture looked renewed in their deep green color and the curtains were now open to reveal the large now clean windows. The rooms were filled with a pleasant morning light and the whole downstairs smelled of coffee and breakfast. When he entered the kitchen he saw what I'd made (well what I'd enchanted the utensils and pans to make). There was a bowl full of fluffy scrambled eggs, a tower of toast, plenty of oatmeal with fresh blueberries, and of course a plate of bacon. He looked shocked.

"Did you think Mrs. Weasley is the only one who could cook?" I tease

"It's wonderful Hermione...I'll go wake the kids. He goes and I can't help but be pleased with myself. We had a lovely breakfast with the children but as Harry and I were clearing the breakfast table when the bell rang. I answered the door to find a tall woman in ministry robes. "Hello Miss Granger. I'm Sarah Bulling, I was sent by Josephine Wingsly at the ministry. I'm here to see Mr. Potter and his children."

"Oh, well come in please." I let her through the door but she is just as snooty as ever as she looks around the house. She walks into the sitting room and waits expectantly. I awkwardly fetched Harry for her only to find her taking notes already when we arrived in the room.

"Hello Mr. Potter., first of all your home is suitable for children in cleanliness but as for their mental well being...we'll just have to see. Now could you tell me why you left your wife?"

"I left her because we no longer loved one another and because she did not care for our children as a mother should. Ask her what James is scared of. Ask her how Lilly got her favorite toy. If she knows what it is. Ask her who I take them to when they're sick. She won't know any of it. She didn't bother to even speak to them until _I_ taught them to speak. I love my children more than she ever ever did or ever will. That is why I left."

"Well be that as it may I don't know if this is a stable household."

"What makes it unstable?!"

"You don't have a job-"

"I don't need one. I could spend a thousand galleons a day and not put a dent in my gringots account for years."

"Be that as it may, you seem rather flighty..."

"I was married for years and it took me months to decide to leave her. I didn't decide out of the blue."

She rolled her eyes "Well what of Miss Granger being here?"

"She is to be my wife and will be the mother of my fourth child as well. What of it?"

"It's your child?"

"Yes. And yes. I cheated on Ginevera but she is guilty of that as well. So it makes no difference."

"Well I suppose you should know the details of a custody battle coupled with divorce proceedings. The custody battle will include interviews with the children, the parents and any significant others of the parents. As for you Mr. Potter, since you have the children already your home will be inspected once a week by an assigned colleague of mine. As for the divorce the proceedings will depend on what you want from Mrs. Potter and what she wants from you. Other than her children."

Harry turned rather red at that last comment but said nothing.

"Goodbye Mr. Potter, Miss Granger. I would get a divorce lawyer if I were you."

She left without another word. I didn't even have a moment to say anything to Harry before he went upstairs looking upset. I slowly meandered back into the kitchen to find the forgotten letters of the morning. I open the one from Ginny as it was addressed to me.

 _Hermione,_

 _I cannot believe how you tricked Harry into sleeping with you but I will never forgive you. Rest assured I am not letting this go. He is MY husband. Those are my children. Even if I cannot get Harry back I'm not going to let my children live with you. I will make Harry hate you too. You will have nothing. Unless of course you give him up now. I'll be kind if you leave Harry. I don't care if you go back to Ron but he is mine._

 _Ginny_

I sighed I didn't know what to think. Would she even be able to make Harry hate him

 _"She got him to stay with her for years. She has at least some power over him"_ I thought to myself and panic welled up inside me. I tried to breathe deeply as I reached for the final letter from the weasleys.

 _Hermione,_

 _I am sorry about my little outburst yesterday. Arthur told me I may have been a bit irrational. We should at least try to fix the situation before it gets any more out of hand. I know that you loved Ron and that can be again. Ron loves you and he is so upset over losing you. Harry isn't worth ruining yours and his relationship. And I promise if you come to dinner tonight to talk it out. Bring Harry please. We want everything to work out between us. Please come to dinner. Leave the children at home with a babysitter if you don't mind._

 _Molly._

I bit my lip. I would talk to Harry about it later. He didn't seem to want to talk to me right now.

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

I felt terrible after I stormed away from Hermione but I didn't want to show her my anger. I was furious. How could Ginny do this? She barely knew our children! She wanted them just to spite me.

I went into the bedroom where Hermione and I slept and I found an owl. It was from Ron. I reluctantly to the letter and began to read

 _Potter._

 _I cannot believe we ever took you in. Orphan. You never deserved my sister and you certainly don't deserve MY woman. I know she loves me. She loves me more than she could ever love an orphan with an ugly scar on his face. Dump her now before I steal her like you did me. If you move quickly maybe I'll let you have the kid._

 _Ron._

"God Ron you're such an arse" I throw the letter into the fire and proceed to flop onto the bed almost hopelessly. I hear the kids playing in the next room and I hear rustling downstairs. Hermione must be cleaning or something... _I should really go apologize to her._ After a good amount of coaxing I end up going downstairs to find Hermione sitting at the table with a letter in her hand. I see a tear slip down her cheek and I sit down next to her. Mione? What's wrong?"

"Ginny wants you back...and she's going to make you hate me if you don't go back to her"

"I could never hate you Hermione. I love you"

"We have to go to the burrow tonight"

"Why?"

"Molly wants-"

"We are not at her beck and call"

"I know. I wanted to straighten things out so the kids could see their only grandparents." I knew she was right, it was terrible but she was right. I couldn't just run away now. The weasleys were still their family. Even if they aren't mine anymore.

"I'll get Luna to babysit" She says before kissing me softly and walking to the next room. I sighed and sat down, I didn't want to face them. Not so soon after the divorce proceedings had begun. But I guess it was going to happen sooner or later. Might as well be sooner.

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry it took me a while and I'm sorry it's a little boring! I'll start on the weasley confrontation chapter soon! If you didn't like it I'm sorry and I'd like to recommend "Alone in the Library" by maja3322. It's a dramione story with plenty of lovely twists and turns!**


	4. Weasley Thoughts

**Here's the new chapter guys! (Thanks for all the sweet reviews!)**

* * *

 **Ron's POV**

I looked around my grimy apartment with distaste. I never was very good at cleaning spells, that was always Hermione. My apartment had been like this since she left and it pissed me off. Who was she to leave me?! Because she loved the boy who lived? Fucking Potter was such a prat. It wasn't enough that he was married with three kids, had enough gold to make malfoy jealous, and all the fame he could ever want. No he wanted more. He wanted the only thing I had that he didn't. Hermione.

"Fuck you potter!" I threw another glass at a picture of him and I.

"Ronald Weasley! This place is filthy!" I heard the shrill voice of my mother

"Not now mum"

"You need to have this place cleaned and ready for after tonight. We are going to make everything right. But hermione won't want to come back to a slob!"

"Mum! I'm shit at cleaning spells! You know that!"

"Watch your language!" She waved her wand and the room started cleaning itself. I smirked inwardly, mum never did like a room messy so if I left it long enough she'd get it.

"Now march into that loo and shower. I want you looking your best tonight for when Hermione comes to dinner." She pushed me towards the loo with a wave of her hand. I knew she was right. If I wanted her back I would at least have to look somewhat nice. Lord knows she can be picky

 **Flaschback**

 _I was sitting with Hermione with our friends in the leaky cauldron. We'd been officially dating for almost a year, she was laughing with Luna as I noticed Ginny and Harry starting to leave tiredly. "Herms, we should get going huh? It's getting late."_

 _" Just a moment Ron"_

 _She sat there talking for another five minutes before I finally managed to get her out of the bar. I apparated us to my place_

 _"Ron. I need to go home."_

 _"Herms come on. Spend the night with me."_

 _"Ron I don't think that's a good idea."_

 _I pulled her inside my flat while she muttered little excuses for why she shouldn't. "Herms, I want to become closer to you. I love you"_

 _She looked unsure as she let me lead her into my bedroom. A half hour or so later we were laying beneath my sheets tiredly. "Ron..." she started sounding unsure_

 _"Hermione. I know you wanted to wait till you were married but it'll be ok. Let's get married"_

 _"Ronald! Is that what you call a proposal?! I like having sex with you let's get married?!"_

 _"Herms"_

 _"Shut it!"She grabbed her clothes and got dressed while completely ignoring me"_

 _"Herms! Come on!"_

 _With a pop she was gone in a second._

 ** _FlashBack Over_**

* * *

 **Ginny's POV**

I sliced through the tomatoes on the cutting board with a newfound ferocity I hadn't seen in myself in years. I missed having someone to cook for me. The laundry was starting to pile up as I continued to put off doing it. I couldn't believe Harry. We had children. I didn't care that he had slept with Granger. I honestly didn't. But did he have to get her pregnant? He'd destroyed my life. I was a respectable figure. I had a doting husband and three children. I had more gold than I could spend. I had a man to see on the weekends. I had everything I could have ever wanted in life.

"Bastard" I mutter as I chop harder and faster at the defenseless tomatoes. When I pick them up to place the now pulverized fruit only to find that there were splinters of the cutting board mixed in.

I threw them into the trash as I glare at nothing in particular. I couldn't believe him. He ruined our lives for her. For another woman.

 **FlashBack**

 _I walked down the isle in my beautiful flowing gown. It moved as smoothly as water and was lighter than air. It slid across the floor behind me as I walked toward Harry Potter. My lover, my friend, my confidant. He was looking at me in a way that made me shiver but as I drew closer his eyes no longer seemed to follow me. Instead they had landed on a brunette in a red bridesmaid's dress. His eyes didn't leave her and they had the same look. I shook it off as I grew closer and his eyes switched back to me. He smiled weakly and held out his hand for me to take. And as I did I could feel his fingers shaking with nerves. Wasn't he as sure about this as I was?_

 _"Ladies and Gentlemen, Witches and Wizards! We gather here this morning to witness the joining of these two young souls.' Kingsley said over the deafening silence of the crowd._

 _"They have elected to speak their own vows. Ginny?"_

 _I took my hand from Harry's so I could grab my little paper with my vows. "Harry, I have loved you since you saved my life in my first year. I have loved you since I saw you win the quidditch cup in my second year. I have loved you since I saw you defeat a dragon. I have loved you since Voldemort came back in my third year. I have loved since you crushed on Cho Chang in my fourth year. I have loved you since we dated in my fifth year. I have loved you since you left me to fight. I have loved you since you defeated voldemort. I have loved you forever, and I will love you until my dying day." I was crying by the end of it and I looked up from my slip of paper to see him looking like he'd been hit in the face._

 _"Mr. Potter" Kingsley said which jolted him out of his reverie._

 _"Yeah...Um. Ginny. I have done wrong in my life. I left you when I should have stayed to protect you. I went after other girls before I was with you. But I want to do right by you. I want to make you happy." His vows were short. They were nice. But I didn't feel as loved as I wanted to. I was numb as we exchanged rings. I was numb as Kingsley pronounced us bonded for life. I was numb as he kissed me._

 **End FlashBack**

I sighed as I looked back to my hands. I would notice that look a lot just not toward me. Toward her. Toward Granger. I was in love with him. I loved him so much but he never saw past her.

 **Flashback**

 _I grinned as I looked at the little slip of parchment in my fingers with the St. Mungo's crest in bold. I was finally pregnant. I had been trying to get pregnant for months! I was beyond excited to tell Harry!_

 _I waited patiently on the couch for when he would get back from the burrow, when he finally walked in I jumped at him excitedly. "Harry! I'm pregnant!"_

 _He smiled then said "Wait...were we trying Gin?"  
_

 _"I was...aren't you happy?"_

 _"Of course Gin. I am ecstatic." I knew he was happy about having a baby. It was just having one with me was what got him a bit down._

 **End Flashback**

I bore him three children. I loved him for years and he did nothing but look at her. I couldn't stand it. It hurt that the only man I had ever loved didn't ever feel that way for me. It was always someone else. As the years wore on I could only find solace in things outside of my so called home. In my work first...then in Dean's arms. I felt guilty for not telling Harry...but I couldn't let go of Harry. I was scared to be without him, even if he didn't love me.

* * *

 **Hermione's POV (Burrow)**

There Harry and I stood, in the garden of the burrow. Usually it looked warm and inviting but now it looked foreboding and cold; I shivered as Harry took me by the hand and led us into what I was sure was our impending doom.

The door behind us swung closed and trapped us in the room full of red haired vipers. I took a deep breath and sat down in an empty spot with Harry beside me in the other. Molly was right across from me and she looked like she'd eaten a bogey flavored bertie bott's every flavor beans.

"Hermione, Harry...how are you two?"She asked blandly

"Fine...the kids are settling in well. They're handling the divorce pretty well." Harry says coldly

"You already told them about the divorce?!" Ginny says in a shriek

"Of course I did Ginevra. What was I supposed to say when I take them and their things to a new house without you?"

"You could have just said anything Harry. They would have believed you, they're children for god's sake."

"They may be children but they are not stupid. My children happen to know that it is odd for a man to suddenly move his children out of their home and into another with a woman that is not their mother. Please think before you speak."

"Harry, it's that kind of hostility that is going to make this harder than it has to be." Molly said evenly

"And what is this exactly?" Harry said just as evenly. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat as we waited for the answer.

"It should be obvious Potter. You're here to take my sister back and give me back my fiance." Ron growls out toward Harry.

"I have no intention of giving up Hermione. She is going to be the mother of my fourth child and is going to be my wife someday." My heart jumped at his words. He wanted to marry me. But I couldn't bask in my excitement for long since I heard Molly begin to speak.

"Harry. We all know that isn't going to happen. Deep down Hermione loves Ronald and you love Ginny. We just need you all to talk it out-"

"And have MY daughter call him dad?! I will not let that happen. I never loved Ginny. I have loved Hermione for years."

"Well she loves me. She can't love a specky, whiny, fame hungry git." Ron growls with his father's hand holding his shoulder to keep him from lunging.

"I didn't love you either Ron. I'm sorry..." I mutter timidly as I watch his face go from red to this uglyish purple color. But before he can lose his temper Molly says "Nonsense Hermione dear. And even if you didn't you'll grow to now. For the baby's sake."

"The baby is not his. It is Harry's." I say firmly

"we don't know that for sure"

"That is not-"

"I want a paternity test." Ginny grumbles from her seat

* * *

 **BUMBUM BUUUUUUUUUM**

 **I hope you like it guys I know it's a little short**


	5. Who's Daddy?

**Here's the newest chapter guys, I'm bringing it back right where we left off.**

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

"You want what?!" I said with my voice full of anger

"I want proof that the baby is yours. So far all we have is her word." Ginny murmured snarkily

"Hermione wouldn't lie to me"

"Unless she wanted you to leave me. It could very well be Ron's"

"I didn't have sex with him any time near when I got pregnant!" Hermione shouted suddenly "I took a morning after potion and used a protection spell every single time I had sex with Ronald. I am in no way carrying his child."

"You could have been whoring around Diagon alley too! I wouldn't be surprised with the way you spread your legs!" Ginny started but I'd had enough. "Stop. Hermione is the mother of _my_ unborn child."

"I still want a test Harry."

I simply shook my head as Molly once again made her opinion known "Harry dear please, it would straighten so much out."

"Fine." Hermione says as she grabs my hand. We stand up only for Molly to speak again. "Oh and Hermione darling we'll want you over sometime next week. We really must begin looking over invitations."

"For what?"

"Your wedding of course."

"Harry hasn't proposed."

"Not to him dear. Now that you're back you and Ronald will make up and resume the wedding plans. We've already set a date."

"I'm not marrying him."

"Nonsense"

"I said I don't want to marry him"

"Well. Hermione dear Harry will never stay with you so you've got a choice between Ronald and being alone." Molly says darkly

"Who said I was ever going to leave Hermione?!" I shout suddenly.

Molly is taken aback by this before she finally says "Perhaps you can be reasoned with when it comes out that this child is not yours."

This was beyond outrageous, we had the paternity test that now had to happen and now they were still trying to get us apart. What kind of family was this? "I think it is high time that Hermione and I leave" I mutter darkly and without waiting for a reply I grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her from the kitchen and out to the apparition point just outside the garden.

* * *

 **Hermione's POV**

We landed in the front hallway of Grimmauld place with Harry still absolutely fuming. I bit my lip and took my shoes off of my swollen feet. The baby was moving around like mad as the inevitable rant of Harry's began. "How can they think that you would go back to Ron when you are pregnant with my child?!"

"Harry...I agree with you but you have to remember what one of the most important things for them are. Their reputation. Don't you remember when you and ron drove that flying car to hogwarts? One of the first things Mrs. Weasley said in her howler was that it was embarrassing for them. It's not normal to get a divorce in wizarding society. Not like muggles harry."

"I know but-"

"I'm not saying we are going to give in. We just have to be calm about it. We can have a paternity test and it won't hurt the baby and in the meantime we are going to find you a divorce lawyer." I say as I sit down in the library. Harry followed and sat beside me looking stressed. I sighed and took his hand and placed it on my stomach. He looked confused until our daughter kicked against his hand. His eyes lit up like Christmas lanterns and his smile could have blinded people.

"That's our girl" He says softly.

"Our daughter...she still needs a name though" I chuckle

"I've always loved Valerie...Valerie Potter" He grins just as we hear the door open. Luna comes into the house with the children who look tired. "Let's get those monsters into bed" Harry smiles. He kisses my stomach before getting up and ushering the children up the stairs. Luna smiles at me "So how did dinner go? Badly I expect."

"It was terrible. Ginny wants a paternity test and Harry is livid."

"Well I can see where she is coming from, she may not be nice about it but Harry is her husband. And she's not going to let him go unless she is absolutely positive about it being his."

"I suppose I understand that...I guess I do deserve for her to be this mean...considering I slept with her husband." I said with a feeling of guilt seeping into my heart.

"But that doesn't mean you need to make Harry go back to her or anything. He was never happy with her"

"He had to have been once. He married her after all"

"Hermione you really are blind. Harry's loved you since your 6th year at the very least. He married Ginny so he wouldn't have to be alone, loneliness is the scariest thing to him."

I bit my lip, it was the same reason I had been with Ron. To not be alone. To be happy was to be with someone. That's what I had thought.

* * *

 **Ron's POV**

Damn greedy Potter, he had already married my sister, he got all the glory for all of these years and now he wants the only thing I had on him. Hermione. He wouldn't win this time. He wouldn't.

* * *

 **Ginny's POV**

I swear that girl is nothing but trouble. My brother and Harry were almost killed when she threw a fit in a bathroom in her first year. They should have let her be eaten. Then my life would have been free of Hermione Granger before I'd even met her. What bliss. I am hoping against hope that Harry will come to his senses the moment he finds out what a whore Granger is. It can't be his. It doesn't have to be Ron's but it can't be Harry's. It just can't be.

* * *

 **Hey guys I'm really sorry I haven't posted in forever, I've been starting college and all of that junk so I've been a bit overwhelmed in the previous months. I am going to try and update more often and finish this story. I have another one planned after it but I always appreciate your ideas! Thank you all for your patience and again I am so sorry!**

 **P.S. I know it's short but there are more on the way**


	6. The Secret's Out

**Here's the next chapter! More characters make an appearance!**

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

Life with three small children isn't always easy, I love my children of course but they are children. They'll be little monsters at times, especially when the world around them is stressful. It couldn't have gotten more stressful for them if I'm honest. They'd been moved to a brand new place without a moments notice, their parents were getting a divorce, they already had a new step mother, and they were going to have another sibling. I'm surprised they didn't hate me. On the morning after meeting with the Weasley they chose to be monsters, they made a mess of the kitchen looking for sweets, they grew every book they could reach off the shelves, Lilly was drawing all over the Black family tree, James was shoving a vase (which he'd broken) underneath the rug in the hall, and Albus was simply running up and down the halls hollering. Hermione didn't even get up out of bed when she heard the ruckus. "I don't wanna" was her tired excuse and with the way I'd behaved the night before I felt I owed her a lie in. So I was the one to discover the mayhem in the house. After fixing the vase and removing the crayon from the walls I sat them down in the kitchen. I reprimanded them of course but could I blame them? Their world had been destroyed within two days and on Christmas no less. Who's to say that the rules don't fly out the window when the rest of the world does anyway. All in all they hadn't gotten hurt so after ten minutes in time out a piece I let them go.

"Daddy, will mummy be marrying Mr. Thomas?" Lilly had asked as she was let out of time out.

"What?" was my only response. I'd never told her about Dean Thomas and she'd never met him as far as I knew.

"Mr. Thomas. Mummy's night time friend" She said quietly

"What do you mean night time friend Lilly?" I said as calmly and gently as I could

"Mummy brought him home some times..." She said very quietly

"Why?"

"I don't know but they waked me up...Mummy said they were night time friends and not to tell daddy...Am I in trouble?" She looked as though she would cry now her mother's secrets getting her into trouble.

"No no Lillybug, you're not in trouble at all. Why don't you go watch the telly with your brothers while I go make some breakfast huh?"

She sniffled and smiled weakly "Ok daddy, can we have strawberries?"

"As many as you like Lillybug" I kissed my daughter on the head and sent her off to watch the telly. I however had a little task to do before getting breakfast made. Writing a letter to my soon-to-be ex wife.

* * *

 **Ginny's POV**

I have never been a morning person. But on this morning I wouldn't be allowed to sleep in like I wanted. No, my husband's bloody owl had to tap on the window incessantly until I opened it. "What?" I grumbled at the bird as it held out it's leg with a scroll tied to it. I took it and went to grab an owl treat as I normally do when the bird bit me and took off. Bloody thing broke the skin on my hand too. I was not in a far worse mood as I unrolled the parchment to reveal it was from Harry.

 _Ginevra Weasley,_

 _This morning I learned the most interesting thing from my daughter. She said that you brought a "night time friend" over rather often. Often enough that she'd know his name and that something other than friendship was up. My daughter was the first to know of her mother's infidelity. I should have been. Not my six year old. Not only that but you have the gall to ask for full custody of my children when you lied to them, you blatantly cheat on their father in front of them, and treat them as objects that you own. It is really rather sad that this is what she remembers about you instead of playing with you or some lovely childhood memory she SHOULD have of you. What else have you hidden from me and exposed my children to. I have a right to know._

 _So do not contact me unless you are going to explain this and tell me your other indiscretions that could have scarred my children._

 _Goodbye Ginevera,_

 _H. Potter_

I was in total shock, I was sure that Lillian would have forgotten that night by now. It had been months. "Merlin" I grumbled as I shuffled to the kitchen to find the smell of bacon and eggs in the frying pan. I looked toward the smell to find Dean standing there with the pan in his hand. I hadn't Tod him about Harry leaving...he couldn't have known. For all he knew Harry and the children were asleep upstairs. "Dean?!"

He turned and smiled as though it were the most normal thing in the world to be in my kitchen "Morning Gin, how'd you sleep love?"

He kissed me on the cheek as I stood there like a statue in my shock. "Dean what are you doing here?"

"I heard about the divorce Gin...and I knew if you two were getting a divorce Harry wouldn't be here." He shrugged as he continued back to the stove.

"How did you here about the divorce?!" I was furious now, who had made the mistake of telling the world about MY business. He sighed and pointed at a copy of the daily prophet on the table. I snatched it up and found a picture of myself and one of Harry and granger under the headline "Potter Leaves Wife and Consoled By Hermione Granger!"

 _Everyone knows that Harry Potter is the savior of the wizarding world but he's kept the last few years of his life incredibly private apart from his marriage to Ginevra Weasley and the births of their three children. However sources close to Mr. Potter has disclosed that he is leaving his wife and has already moved into a new home with his children and Miss Hermione Granger. It was often speculated inter youth that they were lovers but no real evidence ever confirmed it. The source also claims that Miss Weasley has been cheating on his brother in law for years and has little to no interest in her children..._

I glared at the name of the author Parvati Patil only to remember something that changed everything. Her source was obviously one of my brothers and Parvati happened to be dating my _fantastic_ brother George. I was so furious I completely ignored Dean as he asked me if I wanted any coffee or tea. I raced upstairs, dressed and apparatus to Diagon Alley. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes had yet to open but I didn't care I unlocked the door with a quick "alohamora" and stormed past the stacks of trick sweets and headless hats to the stairs in the back that lead to George's tiny apartment. After I'd stormed in I found him sitting at his kitchen table with Parvati, eating and talking...well before I'd surprised them with my sudden appearance.

"Ginny. I thought you'd be here around noon to yell about the article. You normally don't wake till eleven anyway." George said after a long pause.

"How could you tell the whole world that Harry is leaving me?!" I shouted as I felt my face grow red

"You already filed divorce proceedings. Why do you care?" He shrugged

"I filed them to scare him! I want my life back and that MUDBLOOD is stealing it!" I screamed I was growing so angry that my fingers were shaking and my eyes were beginning to feel hot.

"Well he shouldn't be scared to lose his children. Because you have no chance in hell to get them. You barely know how old they are let alone how to care for them. Hell Hermione is more of a mother to them even when she wasn't with their father. Ginny you have no right to bother him anymore. Without his kids he would have never stayed with you this long. You've turned into a bitch Ginny. Not only have you just called Hermione the worst thing you could but you're jealous that you've become everything that our parents taught us not to be. Fred would hate to have seen our baby sister turn into you." He was so cold as he said that. The anger in his eyes was the same as it had been all those years ago...when his other half died.

* * *

 _Fred Weasley's Funeral shortly after the Great Battle (George's POV)_

 _The rain came down hard on the hillside and I could see mum sobbing on my father's shoulder as they walked down the slippery grass. They were the last to leave. The last to mourn with me. But I couldn't cry anymore. I couldn't breathe as I stared down at the mound of dirt that lay on top of my brother. My brother...gone. I'd never felt closer to anyone other than my brother. Now that he had gone...I now felt more empty than I could have thought possible. The years flashed before me in an unimaginable collage of our lives. When we first pranked our mother into thinking we were kidnapped by angry gnomes after we'd blown up one or two of their little gnome holes. When we accidentally turned Ron's hair blue when he was a baby. Our first brooms...we crashed into one another. Our first wands...both were made of Yew...with dragon heartstrings...from the same dragon. We often got them confused but they worked for either of us so it never much mattered. We ended up carving a little F and a little G into the wands to try and tell them apart. As these memories continued to swirl in my eyes I sat in the soaking grass beside the mound of dirt. Beside Fred. "What'll I do without you...?" I whispered I took out my wand and looked down at it But I found not a G as I expected...I found myself holding my brother's wand. I clutched it tighter in my fist. It was the closes thing I had to having Fred with me. I pressed it to my chest over my heart as the rain lightened over me. I knew I would never truly feel whole without Fred...but I could still live the way he'd want to. I could live for the both of us._

* * *

 **Back to Present (Still George's POV)**

She had the gall to fucking call Hermione a "Mudblood" she'd turned into nothing but another egotistical bitch. I was shaking with anger when I felt Parvati touch my shoulder, trying to calm me down. "I think you should leave Ginny." She said softly from behind me. I felt myself beginning to calm thanks to her but then Ginny opened her damn mouth again.

"Don't tell me what to do you bitch! You've ruined me! Telling the world about my affair will get me killed on the streets for crossing the savior-"

I cut her off "You speak to her like that again and I'll end you Ginny! Leave. You're not wanted here. As far as I'm concerned you're not my sister." I couldn't believe the words coming from my mouth...but I couldn't not say them. This was not the sister I'd teased about her crush. Nor was she the little sister I'd babysat with Fred. She was an entirely different person...which wasn't a good thing. She left with a shocked look on her face. No doubt she'd now run to my mother but she wouldn't be able to change my mind either.

"You knew that would happen didn't you?" Parvati said softly as she sat back down at the table.

"Yes. I wanted the word to be out there though...I don't know why. It'll only cause trouble with my family" I sighed but I knew that I would have regretted not doing this. Fred always did thing people spoiling her wouldn't turn out well..he was right. Come to think of it he usually was.

* * *

 **The Burrow Arthur's POV**

My younger children are a mess. I'm not proud of it but I'll admit it. Ronald can't do any housework to save his life and both he and Ginny have become so selfish over the past few years. Ron from the unfortunate fame he's gathered from the war and Ginny from marrying Harry. In all honesty I have no idea how Harry and Hermione have dealt with the pair of them for so long. Molly refuses to see it, "Our older children have done well Ron and Ginny are just having a rough time is all." she'll say whenever I bring it up. I love my wife, more than I can say but I know our youngest aren't just going through a rough patch. I suppose I'll just have to try and keep the peace.

I was lost in my thoughts as Molly cooked in breakfast when an owl flew through the window with a copy of the prophet. She grabbed it before me and gasps when she unrolled it.

"What's happened?"

"The prophet found out about Harry and Ginny's divorce!" She says as though the title had really been "Voldemort did nothing wrong"

"It can't be that big of a deal dear, they would have realized anyway..." I say with a sliver of hope that she would agree but she hadn't even heard. She was still reading the article and was paying no mind to me.

* * *

 **Hermione's POV**

I awoke this morning to the rowdy screaming of the children downstairs but my back and feet were aching more than usual. I simply was not ready to face the day and the madness that surely would come with it. I remember Harry letting me lie in while he went to see what the children had done. I really do love that man... but after a while I found I couldn't sleep any longer anyway. I went down the steps and saw the scribbled Black family tree and I laughed at the thought Sirius's mother screaming about the now defiled family purity tree. As I made my way to the kitchen I found Harry glaring at a cup of tea in his hands as Lilly, James, and Albus ate pancakes with strawberries and cream. "Harry? Are you alright?" I ask as I walk in. He looks up and smiles weakly before getting up and offering me his seat.

"Oh Harry I'm pregnant. Not dying" I chuckle But he makes me sit down any way...after dealing with being pregnant alone for so long...it was nice to have someone care.

Lilly grinned at me then spotted something "Daddy! There's an owl at the window!"

Harry let in the rather grumpy bird and took the prophet from it's beak. It clicked its beak at him angrily as it waited for his pay. I passed Harry the coins and once he was paid the owl flew off abruptly. Harry passed me the newspaper which I unrolled to read as he made another pot of tea. I stared at the front page wondering who'd told about Harry's divorce...not that I'd minded terribly. That hadn't made Harry look like a horrible husband or father and they hadn't made me the tart who broke up a marriage. "Harry, you may want to see this..."

He puts the tea down and turns to look over my shoulder. "Who wrote it?" has asks

"Parvati did...isn't she still dating George?"

"Yeah..."

"Well I think we can tell what side he's on..."

* * *

 **Long chapter and I know it's late but writer's block is no joke. Hope you guys like it! Thank you again for reading and I own nothing (unfortunately)**


	7. Paternity Test Heartbreak

**Hey guys sorry it's been a while but I was unsure of where to go next. Thanks for your patience. By the way I've noticed all the weird replacements for words in the Harry Potter realm and I've been trying to catch them but since I type quickly and have auto correct on my MacBook it's a little hard. Please forgive me for the ones I miss. Please enjoy!**

 **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

* * *

 **Lilly's POV**

Daddy has been busy with owls since breakfast so I wanted to talk to mama Hermione. I sat with her in the library of our new house, she was rubbing her belly and talking to it. "You're going to love your brothers and your sister Valerie, they're so sweet and excited to meet you. And your Daddy is so excited to have you too."

"Mama Hermione, is the baby going to be a girl?" I ask as I crawl up the side of the sofa. She was smiling now with her hands still on her big belly. "Yes she is honey, her name is going to be Valerie Potter."

"That's a pretty name...is daddy mad at mummy and uncle Ron?" I ask feeling sad, I didn't want anybody to be mad. Babies were supposed to make everybody happy! I love babies

* * *

 **Hermione's POV**

I didn't expect that question from Lilly, but I should have. She always has been a bright and intuitive little girl...

"Well Lilly...your daddy is a little cross with them. But that doesn't mean you have to be. If you love your mummy and uncle Ron then you love them no matter what." I said after a moment of thought. I refused to make this little girl hate her mum even if her mum hated me.

She looked at her fingers then said "Momma Hermione...do you love me and my brothers?"

This question shook me, "Of course I do! Lilly I love you very very much"

"But do you love me like a mummy?..." She looked up at me with big green eyes that were filled with tears.

"I love you like a mummy loves her babies honey, I love you to bits and don't you ever forget that." I whisper into her hair as I hug her tightly to me. She wrapped her arms around me as well as she could with my baby bump in the way. "I love you like a mummy" She says quietly and while I loved the fact that she did it broke my heart that her mother didn't give her more attention. A girl needs her mother...I know I missed mine.

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

I was simply sitting at my desk in my office going through the divorce papers I'd received from Ginny's lawyer when another owl fluttered through the open window nearby. He dropped a letter onto the parchment in front of me before flying off in a huff. I didn't need to wonder who'd sent it as Molly Weasley's handwriting glittered in red ink.

 _Harry,_

 _I made an appointment for you and Hermione at St. Mungos, it'll be on the 4th floor today at 3:00. Arthur has also volunteered to watch the children so drop them off at the Burrow then come to the appointment._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Molly Weasley_

I sighed but I knew there was no arguing, at least not right then. There would be plenty of time left for that hen they realized that I really am the father. The clock on the opposite wall chimed 1:30 so I trudged down the stairs to get everyone ready to head off to see the Weasleys again.

* * *

 **Hermione's POV an hour later**

I hate hospitals. I hate all of them, including wizarding ones. They all smell like disinfectant and nothing absolutely fun ever happens there. Like child birth. Yeah you get a beautiful little bundle of joy but that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt! These thoughts consumed my head as Harry led me into St. Mungos and up to the 4th floor. Before I even saw the gaggle of red hair I felt the need to leave even more so. But I made myself continue on for Harry's sake; he was obviously really nervous, I could tell from the sweat on his hands.

"Potter. Hermione, how are you?" Ron says politely, not a shocker since Molly was smirking behind him. She was obviously very proud of whatever pep talk she'd been giving him.

"I'm fine Ronald. Just a bit tired." I said softly in an effort to be civil. I looked to Harry out of the corner of my eye and he was clamping his jaw tight in order to keep the anger from spilling out. "Um...Mrs. Weasley I hope you know that you aren't going to be in that examination room with Harry and I." I said suddenly as the thought came to me.

Her face reddened before she said "I have every right to know that you are carrying my son's child."

"I told you that my daughter is not Ron's."

"We'll just have to see about that" Ginny scoffs from beside her mother. I could hardly contain my anger towards the red headed brat but just as I was about to retort a healer walked into our midst. "Hello, I'm Healer Nancy and I'll assume you are all here for the Granger paternity test?"

"Yes." Harry mutters, sounding relieved.

She opened an examination room door and motioned for me to enter but Molly started to push past her only for Healer Nancy to catch her by the arm. "What is your relation to Miss Granger?"

"I'm going to be her mother in law."

"No she is NOT." I groan

"Well ma'am I'm afraid you'll need to stay out here. We usually only allow the two men who could be the father and the lady who happens to be pregnant." She says in a sickly sweet voice as she smiles mockingly at the woman. I was starting to like this healer.

"What about me?! My husband is going to be in there!" Ginny suddenly shouts, she's so loud that I hear the cries of startled babies all throughout the hall.

"Ma'am I'm sorry but that is up to the mother to be." the healer looks to me and I smirk before saying "sorry, you'll have to wait out here."

Harry chuckles softly while he leads me into the room. I lie down on the table with Harry holding my hand as Ron protests outside of the room "I need the emotional support of my mother and sister!" "Sir you are obviously capable of handling yourself, now please either enter the room for the test or leave."

I'm surprised at how firm the healer had been with Ronald but it seemed to have worked. Ron trudged into the room with his head down in a pout, at the the healer smirked and said "Well miss granger you look right about where you should be in your pregnancy, would you like to take a look at the baby before we do the test or simply the test?"

"I'd like to see my daughter" Harry and Ronald said at once. As the atmosphere around us became heavy with tension, Healer Nancy grasped her wand and performed the spell to show the baby in a little ball of light. Despite the still heavy air around me I couldn't help but grin at my beautiful little girl. She stretched and fixed her little arms and fingers. as she did I felt Harry grip my hand in his with an awed smile on his lips. After a long moment of us all looking at little Valerie Ron finally says "Could you...could you do the paternity test please?..." Ron's pale, freckly face was no longer twisted in anger towards Harry, nor as he looking smug as though he knows she's his. But instead he looks...humbled. I don't have any more time to wonder what is happening in that red head as the healer waves her wand again. After her wand stilled a face glowed next to the little ball that was Valerie. It was Harry's kind face that glowed there. Proving once and for all that he was the father of my child.

I expected Ron to begin flipping things or throwing hexes but instead he sat in a chair by the door, his blue eyes staring at the floor blankly. He said nothing as Healer Nancy recorded the report and hands Harry a picture of Valerie, he stayed silent as Harry and I readied ourselves to leave. And finally as we opened the door to go he simply looked up at us and kept his mouth shut tight. "I...I am sorry I didn't tell you Ron..." the words tumbled from my mouth without a thought. I wasn't sorry that I was now with Harry, nor was I sorry that I'd gotten pregnant with Valerie. But I shouldn't have ever cheated on him. I know he didn't cheat on me and he had had plenty of chance. He looked into my eyes after my words had hit him and I only received a small smile in return.

Harry muttered a goodbye in an attempt to be civil before we walked out with Healer Nancy. "Well?!" We hear the moment our shoes cross the threshold, Molly is already nose to nose with the healer. "Well ma'am first of all, please step back. Second of all the infant is of no real relation to you as she is the daughter of Mr. Potter and not of Mr. Weasley. Please do not have a fit here in the hall and do it off the premises of St. Mungo's. Thank you, have a nice day." With that Healer Nancy walked off with her heals clicking on the stone tiles loudly in the empty hall.

Molly was slowly turning red while Ginny was pulling at her hair in an almost mad as Molly had decided to open her mouth to demand something or other Ron walks out of the examination room. "Mum, let's just go. It's over." He doesn't even wait for her response and simply shuffles toward the lifts. Ginny follows him after a pointed glare at me while Molly looks flabbergasted by the fact that her son had spoken at her like that. For once she was speechless and I was glad.

* * *

 **Ron's POV His appointment**

Seeing that little ball of joy had hit me harder than I expected. Hermione being pregnant was just an idea up until that second. I never actually thought about the _baby_ she was going to have. I had looked at that little girl and never expected to love her as much as I now did. But then Harry's face had glowed next to her. She wasn't mine. I didn't have a thing on Harry...I shouldn't have needed anything against him. He'd been my mate...my best friend. And I'd kept him from Hermione. I hadn't even noticed the pain that I as causing him or Hermione. The woman I loved...but when I saw her grinning at that little ball...at the baby girl she was carrying I knew that she was meant for Harry...that she was never mine. As this hit me I looked at my surroundings and felt a surge of disgust at my flat. There were take away boxes and bags all around the counters and floors along with dirty laundry. Never had I imagined that I would live like this. Or be apart from Hermione...

I got up from my spot on the sofa and started throwing away all the trash, gathering up the clothes, and charmed the piles of dishes to begin washing themselves. After an hour or two my flat was once again livable. I looked at myself in the mirror. I wasn't the same red-haired boy who'd befriended Harry. Nor was I the same boy who'd loved Hermione in Hogwarts. But they weren't the same either, Harry was no longer the affection starved orphan boy and Hermione was no longer an over achiever. I was stuck in the past with those ideas while the two of them grew up. I needed to grow up too.

* * *

 **Short chapter I know but I wanted to take Ron in a different direction! I'd love to have some** **suggestions! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Draco to the Rescue

**Hey guys I am so glad that you liked the last chapter! And I know that we all may not love Ron, I just wanted him to have a sudden realization (and maybe to annoy Molly more) I guess we'll have to see how he ends up! I also want to thank for some great reviews that really made me think. I love that! So keep me on my toes guys!**

 **P.S. I _DO_ love pretty much all of the characters in ****Harry Potter, including Molly, Ron, and Ginny. But I also like to see things in different directions like how personalities can change due to different choices being made. (Which is why I wrote this ha ha) I don't think there's going to be much more Ron bashing, maybe more for Ginny and Molly but I wanted to see what you guys thought. Thank you guys so much again for all of the support!**

* * *

 **Ron's POV**

I sat in the Head Aurors office with nothing on my mind other than changing myself for the better. I'd become an auror for all of the wrong reasons. I wanted to stay that hero from the war. I wanted to be more heroic than the saint Harry Potter. I wasn't even very good, I was alright but I'd never be promoted. I never even had the zeal for this job. As soon as the head auror, (my boss) walked into the office and sat down I blurted out "I'm resigning." Her eyes go wide in shock "Are you sure Weasley?"

"Yes. I need to get a job that I am passionate about. And this job just doesn't do that." I say honestly from my seat across from her desk.

"Well...I suppose if I can't persuade you to stay I'll wish you good luck...is this because of Hermione?"

I wasn't surprised at the question "No, I'm doing this for me. Hermione...Hermione is happy with where she is. And I want to be happy with where I am."

She nods and says something about my next paycheck being owled and a good luck or two. I wasn't really paying attention. I was thinking about where I wanted to be. Who I wanted to work with, and once I was out of the ministry I knew. I spun on the spot and found myself in Diagon Alley in front of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

* * *

 **Hermione's POV**

Harry was particularly cheerful this morning when he got up with the children, I suppose he was delighted to be starting the day with no angry letters from the Weasleys but he'd been wrong. We got two letters...but only one of them was angry. They'd been dropped in the middle of the breakfast table as we ate that morning. Thankfully the owls missed the food with the flying bits of parchment. Harry was the first to grab them, "We'll open them after breakfast" Harry had muttered to me as the children said hello to the owls.

Once Lilly and her brothers had been ushered into the living room to watch the telly we opened the first one from Molly.

 _Harry,_

 _I want you to know that I am very disappointed in you. I had expected better from such a sweet boy but it appears I was wrong. I wish you all the best with that little one of Hermione's but I need you to realize that you will be giving up not only my family, my daughter, and your reputation, but also your other children. Ginny will most certainly win custody and I hope she'll realize what a negative influence you have become. If I have it my way you will no longer influence any Weasley. Even if they wear the name Potter._

 _Enjoy your last moments with them._

 _Molly Weasley._

I felt tears well up in my eyes. She wanted to take away Harry's children all because of me. A week ago Harry had his home. He had a family. He had his three beautiful children. "Hermione, I won't lose them. And don't go blaming yourself. I know you are." Harry whispers as he crumples the parchment in his fist. He was so angry at the Weasley Matriarch in that moment. "We won't lose them." He says softly. After a moment of silence he sniffs and turns to the second letter of the morning. He opens it to find the scrawl of someone we hadn't seen since Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy's POV (Earlier that morning)**

I stood in front of my bedroom mirror, not really liking what I saw as I once did. When I was a younger man I saw nothing but perfection etched in my sharp features and light hair. Now it was as though the features were cursed ones. When I gazed into a reflective surface I saw not myself. But my father, the tyrant, the murderer, the death eater. I had spent the last few years working to create a better name for myself. I worked as a lawyer, normally refusing pureblood cases. Especially when they needed defending for a hate crime. But still the mirror threw my father's face back at me. I sighed once more and buttoned my white Oxford with the weight still firmly on my shoulders. Not ten minutes later I'm walking into my law office in Diagon Alley only to find a woman there that I had only heard of in school. Luna Lovegood.

"Hello Malfoy, I was hoping to find you here she says in her dreamy tone. I smiled slightly at her, she really was beautiful. No matter how strange she seemed. Her long dirty blonde hair made her look so sweet and easy going and her pale skin glowed whenever light was shined on it. I was startled out of my thoughts by her coughing to get my attention.

"How can I help you?" I ask while setting my things down at my desk, nearly scattering papers everywhere.

"Are you skilled in handling divorce and custody cases?" She asks while taking a seat opposite from me.

"I wasn't aware you were married...but yes I am. I've handled plenty of cases. What is the reason for the divorce?" I ask while ruffling through a drawer for a pen.

"Actually I'm not married. My friends Harry and Hermione are going to need a lawyer for bth the divorce and the custody case." She says lightly

"Um...ok...are you sure they would want me?" I asked. I would gladly help the two, lord knows it would be the beginning to a long over due apology to them. But surely they wouldn't want an ex death eater to be their lawyer.

"I know they would, they need the best and you're definitely that. Harry is leaving his wife for Hermione and is in danger of losing his two sons and his daughter. I want to help them." She shrugs

"Um, well I could send them an owl to see if they would like to use my services..." I mumble as I feel my alabaster cheeks turn a faint pink.

"That sounds lovely...you're rather cute when you blush Malfoy." She smiles, her big blue eyes glittered in the dim light of my office. "Thank you?"

"Perhaps if you're free this evening you could take me out for a drink?" She asks as though she were asking about the weather. I was flabbergasted. I hadn't ever had a witch ask me out, especially not anyone like Luna Lovegood.

"Um al-alright" I said with my voice cracking embarrassingly.

"Great, meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at 7:00?"

"Yeah" I mumbled, still embarrassed. She smiles and leaves my office with a bounce in her step. I tried to shake her out of my head for the moment as I penned a note for Potter and Granger. I would at least offer my apologies and my services as a lawyer.

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

Never in my life did I think that Malfoy would ever contact me again. I hadn't even thought about him in years. Hermione was still perusing the note with a look of shock on her face, I didn't blame her. Malfoy being not only civil but...kind. It was a bit odd for the both of us. I could still hear the words ringing in my ears.

 _Mr. Potter and Miss Granger,_

 _First of all, I know that my writing to you is a shock. I wouldn't blame you if you burned this note the moment you see my name on the parchment. But on the off chance that you are reading this note I would like to first offer my most sincere apologies for not only my actions in the war but also my actions and words directed to the both of you in school. I wish I was able to do more but I cannot make up for it all in a thousand lifetimes. However I am hoping to try and start if you'll allow me to. I don't know if you are aware but I am a lawyer of some skill. I've settled many cases of divorce and of custody disagreements. I have heard of your predicaments from a friend of yours by the name of Luna Lovegood. She recommended that I contact you and off my services as a lawyer. If you would like to speak to me about this in person please send an owl to my office in Diagon Alley or just go there if you have the time. I hope that this letter finds you well, and a special congratulations to you Potter. I always thought Granger was the better of the Gryffindor girls._

 _Sincerely,  
Mr. Draco Malfoy_

I had no clue what to say, he was acting so Kindly toward the both of us. "Luna, I knew she wanted to help...but to find us a lawyer. That's going a bit overboard." Hermione mutters as she reads through the letter a millionth time.

"Should we go see him?" I ask with a pointed look at her. She had more right than most to still hate Malfoy.

"I...I think we should invite him here. Meet him on our own turf. And if he is being genuine then...then he should meet the children. To better argue on our behalf." She looks to me "What do you think?"

"If you think it's a good idea than we'll do it. You always were the smart one" I chuckle

"Oh you were too Harry" She laughs with a roll of her eyes. I loved this woman, she was always a humble one. But proud of her grades nonetheless.

* * *

 **Molly's POV**

I decided to chop the vegetables without magic tonight, I've chopped at least 30 potatoes with the idiotic divorce on my mind. I practically raised that boy and he not only cheats on my ginny but steals my little Ronny's fiancé! I could not believe what was happening to my family but I would NOT allow them to walk all over us. I would make sure my grandchildren became Weasleys and were no longer tainted with the cheating name of Potter.

* * *

 **Arthur's POV**

I love my wife, I do. But I cannot help but think she's treating this entire situation wrongly. Especially Ginny's divorce. She's handling it when it really should be up to our daughter and Harry. It's their divorce. However as she slams her knife through another knife I decide my opinions are best saved for later. I listen to her muttering to herself about ungrateful children and cheating Potters. I suppose I'll need to ignore the bits of cutting board in the mashed potatoes tonight...

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter guys but I hope you like it** **anyway! I'll try to post again soon! Don't forget to write a review if you have an idea for where this should go and thanks for reading!**


	9. Forgiveness

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading once again and I love the reviews I'm getting. And in response to one or two reviews that I've seen I wanted to just say I know that Hermione and Harry are not 100% right. I understand that they've made some serious mistakes and that's what I like about writing this story. It's what makes it realistic to me. Nothing is black and white. No one is truly a villain or hero. Every one will make mistakes just like in life. I know that can make this frustrating to read and I understand that. So thanks to everyone that has read this even if some of you have not liked it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ron's POV**

I sat in the burrow and for the first time in a long time I had no appetite. And in light of the recent developments you would think it was because I lost Hermione. Or Harry as my best friend. But no, oddly I've come to a peace about that for the moment. Instead it's because of my own mum. She's been pestering me non stop as I fiddle with my food at the table.

"Ronald I don't understand why you are not more upset about all of this! Ginny has lost her children and her husband while you've lost your fiancé! It's completely ridiculous-"

"Mum! Mum I _was_ upset. Hermione cheated on me and yes. That was wrong of her but it is over. It happened. I'm over it. She's having a baby. She didn't lie to me about it ever being mine. She's even apologized mum. She and I never would have worked anyway. We fought day and night over the things we wanted in life. So no mum. I didn't lose her because of Harry. I lost her because we don't do well together as a couple. So drop it mum. I don't blame her for leaving anymore."

"You do not need to talk to me like that Ronald! And that girl is so ungra-"

"MUM! I said DROP IT. You _are_ my mother. But you do not get to run my life anymore. And Hermione has made her choices. She will live with them, whether or not they work out well. It's not up to you." I dropped my spoon in my bowl and stood up from the table. Mum was standing there with her mouth open like a fish even as I headed to the floo and grabbed a handful of the powder from the flower pot. I sighed maybe mum would calm down now.

* * *

 **Draco's POV**

I fully expected to receive a howler from Potter and Granger. Or at least my letter sent back unopened. But instead I found an owl fluttering through my window with a tight scroll with Granger's tiny handwriting on it. I opened it gingerly begging the gods that there were no hexes in it. But there were none, only an invitation to lunch at their home in godric's hollow. It took me a moment or two to realize that they were serious but when I did I will be honest. I felt rather excited. Not as a friend is when they're set to see their old school chums; but like a man who's finally seen some redemption for all that he's done. If I can help Potter now, who's to say I can't make up for how I treated him and Granger... I smile to myself and scribble that I'd be there at noon. For another hour or so I worked on my other cases so hard that I eventually found my face so close to my parchment that my nose was now smudged with ink. I wiped it off quickly and catch the sight of my clock on the wall. It read half past eleven so I gathered all of my papers concerning wizarding divorce and custody battles and shoved them haphazardly into my bag. After about ten minutes of this I begin to head off, calling to my secretary that I'd be back.

I make my way through the crowds in Diagon Alley to the Leaky Cauldron so I could floo to Grimauld Place, once there I gave Tom a nod before grabbing a handful of floo powder. "Grimauld Place!" I said loudly before the green flames engulf me. After a moment of the flames licking my clothes I open my eyes to find Harry Potter and Hermione Granger in a small kitchen with three children seated at a table near them.

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

I was surprised to hear from Malfoy so soon after sending him an owl. But he seemed eager to help us no matter the setting so I was a little less nervous. Surely if Luna thought he could help then he was at least worth a try right? My head was filled with these kinds of rationalizations all morning and as noon reared I got more and more skeptical. What if he was tricking us as some long planned death eater plot? What if he wanted to ruin my life as he had tried to in school? However Hermione seemed perfectly calm about the entire ordeal. She simply played with the children while I worried in the morning and as noon approached she waved her wand so lunch would begin itself. She even managed to fuss over the dirt on James's nose while she sat them at the table. "Hermione? Could I talk to you for a moment?" I whisper over the sizzling of the grilled cheese sandwiches.

She nodded and pulled me out of the kitchen, "What's wrong Harry?" she asks me softly as though she was calming a ruffled owl.

"I'm nervous about having Malfoy in my house Hermione. What if its all a lie?" I didn't realize I'd begun wringing my hands until she pulls them apart gently with her own. "Harry, when was the last time you'd heard of anything to do with him? Anything at all? Good or bad."

"Uh...when he got off with house arrest..."

"Harry that was a month after the great battle, he's done nothing but good since then. He's in the prophet and the quibbler regularly for his prosecution of _Deatheaters_ , you need to show a little bit more of that forgiving nature I know you have." She smiles up at me with those big brown eyes glittering.

I let my shoulders relax and I nod, "What would I ever do without you?"

She chuckles and goes back into the kitchen happily and starts to give the children their lunch. After I begin helping her we all hear the whoosh of the floo activating. I turn and lock eyes with the blonde man I'd hated throughout my childhood.

"Hello...Mr. Malfoy." I said wondering what to do about the air of awkwardness that was now surrounding us.

"Hi, um you're looking well Mr. Potter...I do think that I should help alleviate the tension in here. I wanted to formally apologize about my behavior. in school and out. I was a right bastard when I was young. Following a hypocrite and verbally torturing my betters." He turned toward Hermione at this point. "Granger...I can never make up for all of my years as a bully to you. Nor can I ever redeem myself after having called you...that horrible word. But, I would like to at least try. I want to help you and Potter with whatever you need. Whether it is legal help or not. I owe you both my life after all."

I hadn't looked away from this man the entire time he was speaking but then I heard a sound that I hadn't expected. It was a sniffle, specifically Hermione's when she was trying not to cry. I turn to her and indeed there where glistening tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Malfoy, I spent six years of school hating you. I spent another year wondering if you were worse than the bully you'd been. But after being tortured in Malfoy Manor I couldn't hate you. I saw you wiping your eyes and how white you became as you saw what happened to me. I saw just how scared you were during the final battle. It mirrored my own fear. I was terrified because I was a child thrown into an adult's war. Just like you. So I hoped you'd changed when Voldemort died. I had hoped you would apologize like that to me when you left your wizengamot hearing. But I knew why you didn't. You felt too guilty. I have wanted to hear those words for a long time Draco. And I want you to have my forgiveness. I think you and I could try again. As equals. Neither better nor worse than the other. I would like to have you as a friend of mine." She smiled tearfully at the end of her tirade as she stuck her hand out to the man in front of her. Malfoy was looking at the floor and when he lifted his face to look at her again to find that it was now a pale pink as his grey eyes sprouted tears that he allowed to fall free.

"Granger, You are the most forgiving person on earth. I don't know another soul who would forgive me after all I have done for you." He sighed looking like he had just woken from a nightmare.

"Call her Hermione...and me Harry." I said with a small smile. How could I argue after he'd broken down at the mere fact that she'd forgiven him. If he could do that, I could forgive him. And finally, so many years after he'd first stuck his hand out in friendship to me I took it.

* * *

 **Albus's POV**

This was all very strange, I didn't know who my daddy's friend was. He had pretty blonde hair and sparkly teeth. I didn't understand why he was crying either. Was he sad? And why was auntie Hermione crying too? I didn't like it when people cried. So I got up from my chair and ran over to auntie Hermione. I hugged her legs and put my head on her belly. "Why are you crying?" I asked

Auntie Hermione giggled and picked me up "I'm very happy Albus, I got a new friend today." She whispers as I wipe her tears off with my fingers. I looked at the pale man "Do you have happy crying too?"

He laughed and nodded while daddy shook his hand. I don't really understand why you'd cry when you are really happy though. Grown ups are very odd.

* * *

 **Ginny's POV**

I sat in the library with a large glass of white wine, I stared into the roaring fire. It made me feel slightly better about the entire ordeal I was enduring. I was always the little ball of fire for Harry. Or at least that's what everyone else said about us. The logs crackled and broke in the heat but I didn't see them anymore. All I could think of and picture was Harry Potter. My Harry with Hermione. With that bushy haired, buck toothed, know it all, house elf loving, whore. Surely I had something she didn't. I'm slim and don't have giant hips like she does. I have long smooth hair that doesn't turn into a bush without eight or so spells. I have perfectly straight white teeth without the need or aid of magic like her. Of course my eyes are an amber brown. Not shit brown. I smirked to myself as I compared myself to Granger. I truly could not see what Harry or even Ron saw in her. Was it that she was slightly intelligent? They didn't need help with homework anymore so that couldn't be it. No possible way. I swirled my wine in my glass as I thought about my Harry. I now had to accept that he is the father. But what I wondered was why. Why he'd felt the need to go to her. To drool over her for our entire marriage. What was so perfect about her...maybe she'd made a love potion or something. And now Harry had to stay with her for the baby...that had to be it. How else could he choose that frumpy little egg head over me?

I took another long drink of my wine, what would he do if he were free of the brat then? He would surely come back. Back to the mother of his three children. Back to the home we had made together. To the life we had built together. That was it. He just had to be rid of whatever brat Granger was carrying and he would come back to me. He had to. He had no one but me. No one but my family. We're all he has. And I have all the cards.

* * *

 **Hello again! I hope you liked the new turn I'm taking! I'm sorry it's short but I felt the dramatics would have been all for naught had I tried to make it longer. I'll try to post again soon so thanks for reading!**


	10. Dating Disasters

**Hey! I've decided to make this a series with this as the base one. The next will be an accompanying piece (not very long) all about Luna and Malfoy then another one starring Valerie Potter, daughter of Harry and Hermione Potter. Let me know what you think of that! Thank you so much for reading!**

 **I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

 **Hermione's POV**

After lunch I ushered the children into the parlor (turned into a playroom) so Harry, Draco, and I could talk alone. Harry was making tea and Draco was setting up piles of paperwork on the table when I returned. It was a strange sight to be sure, but not an unwelcome one. "So, did Luna really go to you just go to you for Harry and I?"

"Um I suppose that's what made her come to me...but she did. Ahem! Uh...she did ask me out for drinks this evening though." He says with a blush

I giggled at that "So you're going to go out with Luna Lovegood tonight? That should be very interesting. I think you'd make a lovely couple." I heard Harry sniggering as he finished making their tea. "Harry, be nice. They would."

Draco was now blushing a deeper pink and his voice cracked as he said "Well um...yes well...uh so what is your wife claiming to justify custody?" Harry sat down and handed me my cup before saying "She's more than likely going to bring up my infidelity and the fact that I am unemployed despite the size of my gringotts account. But she is also guilty of infidelity and she hardly knows the children. I won't deny her visitation or weekends with them but I don't think they should live with her full time."

"Have you been their primary care-giver for their lives?" Draco asks as he flips through the parchments around him. Harry nodded "It seems very straight forward then. If everything goes well in the ministry visits then you should have no problem gaining custody. As for your divorce, how do you want the assets to be split up?"

"She can have the house. She picked it, she decorated it, and she insisted on helping pay for it. She deserves the house." Harry says softly. The conversation continued much like that for the next hour or so. Eventually Draco seemed to have all he needed. "So Hermione, lunch was delicious and we'll have to do this again sometime. Although hopefully under more pleasant circumstances." He chuckles as he packs up his notes. "I'll contact Ginevra's lawyer soon and we'll set up a court date. In the meantime all you need to worry about is making sure the ministry officials think this is a good home for the children. It shouldn't be difficult for you two at all." He smiles at us kindly before saying his goodbyes and stepping into the floo.

"I'm glad we talked to him Harry." I grinned

* * *

 **Luna's POV (A few hours later)**

I am aware that I am very odd to most people, but I enjoy that. It shows me who can be more genuine in their actions towards me. So when I talked to Draco Malfoy I noticed the little looks he gave me. The kind of wishful glance someone gives their crush when they're shy. It was very cute. He fumbled through his desk and his papers nervously, while most would find that unattractive I found it charming. During the entire encounter I couldn't help but think he was nothing short of sweet. So there I sat in the Leaky Cauldron, patiently waiting for the sweet little Slytherin to join me. I sat there for another twenty minutes before he comes in. He was no longer wearing his suit from work and it looked like he'd tried to slick his hair back quickly. He looked rather adorable. He quickly found me at the bar and walked over.

"Sorry I'm late, I didn't want to look like I'd fallen out of the rubbish." He said with a small nervous smile. I laughed and lead him over to a private table for two in the corner. He was honestly so cute as he sat down.

"Why are you so nervous?"

* * *

 **Draco's POV (Before his date with Luna)**

I stood in front of the mirror once again buttoning up a light grey dress shirt. I couldn't remember the last time I'd been so nervous for a date...then again my last _good_ date was before the war. I grabbed my dark purple tie I thought back to one of my last dates.

 _2 Years Before_

 _I sat in this beautiful French restaurant and across the pristine white table sat a fairly pretty woman. The only woman to show any interest in me since the war (other than Pansy Parkinson). She had gorgeous long black hair and these green eyes that could hypnotize anyone. But the problem wasn't anything to do with how she looked. It was when she opened her mouth "So Draco, you were a death eater?"_

 _"Uh...Unfortunately. I'm trying to make amends though..." I felt so instantly awkward at this odd dinner conversation._

 _"Do you still have the mark?" She whispers with a grin_

 _"Yeah but its thankfully begun to fade since the bastards death. Why are you asking me this? Aren't you a half-blood?" I was so confused at this_

 _"Well..I find it kinda hot. I mean you're like a bad boy..."_

 _"I'm a damn lawyer and I hate the fact that this stuff is in my past."_

 _"But"_

 _"No, would you be here if I'd never been a death eater"_

 _"Frankly? No." She said now looking slightly miffed. I couldn't believe my damn ears. The first woman to fucking ask me out in years had a death eater fetish. I was so horrified and just upset that I couldn't control what I did next. "Well have a good night Joana, I would say that it's been lovely but I don't lie anymore." I got up and walked out of the restaurant. I shook my head as I found myself at the apparition point. "I'm doomed to be alone" I wanted to be loved for me. Not for my past or who my parents are._

FLASHBACK OVER

I attempted to control my hair just as I heard the clock chime behind me. "Damn!" I was late. I quickly smoothed my hair back as best I could before grabbing my coat and dashing for the floo. After a quick shout of "Leaky Cauldron" I spin around in the green flames and find myself stumbling clumsily out of the fire place. As I finished brushing the soot from my face I see my date for the evening. Luna was sitting on a bar stool wearing a flowy yellow dress that fell to her knees and her long dirty blonde hair was tied up in a messy bun with chopsticks sticking out of it. I smiled at how sweet she looked there, even in the dingy light of the bar. I walk over hoping I look somewhat attractive. "Sorry I'm late, I didn't want to look like I'd fallen out of the rubbish" I smile hopefully

Thankfully she isn't angry and she laughs that soft laugh, her laugh reminded me of silver bells at Christmas. Soft and sweet. She pulls me to a table in the corner and I can't help but wonder. Why did she want to sit in the corner? Was she ashamed to be seen with a death eater?

"Why are you so nervous?" she asks as we sit down. I'm a little floored by this but I answer honestly

"I haven't had a date in a while, and given my current reputation I don't exactly have women tracking me down for dinner."

For the first time I see this woman scowl. "Draco Malfoy, I don't believe you would be so pessimistic about a date simply because you don't have a simpering money grubbing bint salivating over your shoulder. And as for your reputation no one thinks you're a death eater anymore! And the only ones that do are the ones who don't know anything. Now ill you buy me a drink or will I have to grab my purse?" She ends with a small smile and I can't help but grin at this woman. Remarkably strange, but perfectly sweet and kind. "I'll grab us some butterbeers" I chuckle. As I walk over to the bar I hear her silvery laugh again and I can't help but think of how lucky I was to have been asked out but such an odd bird.

* * *

 **Hey guys I know its short but I thought this was a sweet place to end it. And I know this is a very out of character Draco but I wanted to see how he could have ended up other than the slightly arrogant** **swaggery version that is all over fan fiction currently. (Not that I don't like that character development I just thought I could take it in a newer direction.)**


	11. The Attack

**Hey here's the new chapter!**

 **I do not** **own Harry Potter**

* * *

 **Hermione's POV**

I sat in the parlor with the children, reading a favorite little storybook of mine as they listened and played with their toys on the floor. Harry was in the next room working on something or other. I hadn't thought to ask when he'd gone to read a late letter, he simply opened it then told me he'd be back in a moment. That was an hour ago. So now the clock chimed 10:00pm, I didn't want to drag Harry from something important so I decided to try and put the children to bed. "Alright, who wants to have the first bath?" I ask with a grin, knowing none of them would want to go first. "Lilly should!" Albus said quickly

"Yeah! Lilly" James said as he continued to fiddle with his train set. This was not sitting well with Lilly as she turned a light shade of pink. "I will not! James is the smelliest!"

"I am not Lilly!"

Just as the girl was going to yell back I said "Alright enough! Whoever guesses the number I am thinking of will go first!"

The kids looked at one another before Albus said "79!"

Lilly called "a million!"

Finally James said "400!" and I grinned. I'd been thinking of 394.

"James is going first, Albus is second, and Lilly is last." I chuckle as the boys groan but put up their toys. They trudge upstairs with pouts on their faces and Lilly skips after them with her dolls in hand. I hear James run to the loo and the other two head to their rooms to stow away the toys. I slowly make my way up the stairs to find James waiting for me to run his bath. I start the water and add some soap for bubbles when I hear the floo activate in the kitchen. I charm the bath to fill to a certain level and stop there so no flooding disasters took place. I rushed to the kitchen to fins Ginny there, she was glaring around the kitchen with a dark look that I hadn't ever seen...from her. It was like the one Bellatrix wore when she thought we'd stolen the sword from her gringotts vault. I gripped my wand tightly as I looked her over warily. Her dark red hair was tied up in a stiff bun at the back of her head, she wore a black tank top and red shorts. When she finally notices me she smirks. "Hello Granger. Having fun playing house with my husband?" Her brown eyes are glinting dangerously in the dim light of the candles in the room, her words were almost venomously sweet.

"You filed for divorce Ginny...its over." I speak in a calm but firm voice, hoping she'd snap out of whatever she was in. I wasn't expecting what happened next, a small hand popped out next to me and grasped my hand "Mama Mione? Can you read us Beauty and the Beast?" Lilly whispered, not realizing her mother was there. "Of course I will Lillybug, but you need to go brush your teeth first ok?" I whisper, hoping to get her out of the room quickly. Ginny obviously wasn't in the right mindset to be around Lilly or the boys. I usher Lilly off, hoping she would stay put upstairs. My distraction was my downfall. I felt my round being ripped from my hand while my head was turned to the doorway that Lilly had disappeared past.

"MAMA HERMIONE HUH?! That is _my_ daughter. Those are _my_ sons. And Harry is _my_ husband." She whispers in a deadly way. She smirks "I'll get them back too. You see I don't like you Hermione. I haven't ever liked you. You're just a bookish little buck toothed brat. So Harry will thank me when he's free of you. And of that little thing you carry." The whole time she's twirling my wand around in her left hand. I try to think of a way I can get to it but it would risk Valerie...so I looked toward the door, wondering if I could make it to the door of Harry's study before Ginny could do anything. "Don't even think about it. You won't make it three steps. I just want you to know that no one will miss you. Or the brat. I hope the book was right about the pain." She smirks and I feel like I'm trying to run through honey as I turn to run anyway. Anything to protect my baby.

"abortus necnon occidendum" She laughs in a high cold voice. I feel panic run through me as the wall around me glow a bright orange color from the spell soaring towards me. "Harry!" I call finally, just as I felt something white hot and stinging hit the small of my back. The world around me fell away as pain surged through my very veins. I couldn't hear anything, not even my own voice as I screamed till my throat was raw. I couldn't see any more, I couldn't feel anything but pain and fear. I was sure I was dying, I just hoped Harry would be alright.

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

"Harry!" I heard just barely through the nearly sound proof doors of my study, Hermione must have absolutely screamed it. I jumped from my seat and sent the chair flying as I stormed through the doors, I found a chilling sight in the hallway. Hermione was now screaming bloody murder on the ground, she was on her side curling around her stomach protectively even while screaming. I looked up to see smoke coming from the fire where I could just see the remnants of green flames. I rush to Hermione as she continues to scream "Hermione love! Can you hear me baby?" I whisper as I cradle her she doesn't even register the face that I'm there. I roughly pull my wand from my robes and quickly send a patronus to Luna that I needed her to watch the children. "Daddy! What's wrong?!" Lilly is standing with a teddy bear at the bottom stair with tears in her eyes as Hermione continued to scream. James and Albus weren't far behind her. James was in a towel with his hair wet and dripping water down his face. "What happened?!" Albus is clutching at his older sisters hand with tears streaming down his face. I quickly mutter "silencio" and Hermione goes silent. I pull her into my arms so her screaming face is buries into my shoulder. "Mama Hermione is hurt so I am going to take her St. Mungo's while you spend time with Aunty Luna ok?" I am trying my best to keep my voice level but when I hear Luna arrive in the floo I yell for her to keep the children hear and I spin on the spot, I land a moment later in St. Mungo's and I insolence Hermione. Her screams fill the room and I'm almost instantly surrounded by healers. Thy rush her off and I try to follow, only to be held back by a familiar face. "Mr. Potter, I'm Healer Nancy. I did your paternity test. You have my word that we will do all we can to help her. But she needs to be examined and we can't have you in the way. Do you understand?"

I couldn't speak. I was numb, Hermione's screams could still be heard in the waiting room and I felt my heart breaking. "Mr. Potter, do you need me to call anyone?" She's got her hand on my shoulder as she looks at me worriedly.

"Will...will she be ok?" I croak as tears finally find their way to my eyes.

"We'll figure that out now. All you can do now is wait." She lets go of me and gestures to a chair in the corner, I sit down gracefully and I put my face in my hands, I didn't know what I would do if I lost Hermione.

* * *

 **Ginny's POV**

I stepped out of the fireplace and into my living room feeling great. I'd gotten rid of my biggest problem and all I had to do now was wait. I sat down on the sofa where a familiar book sat open wide. I glanced gratefully at the book, I'd bought it in Knockturn Alley on a whim. I looked over the page that had helped me in my quest for the night.

 ** _The Abortus Curse_**

 ** _The Perfect Revenge For Infidelity_**

 ** _Has your husband or wife been cheating on you? Did they get/get someone pregnant? Then this is the spell for you._**

 ** _Abortus Nencon_ _Occidendum_**

 ** _Creator: Gianna Fierro_**

 ** _Last Updated: 1366_**

 ** _This spell is perfect for the witch who's husband has gotten someone else pregnant. Hope you don't like the hint because this spell causes unbearable pain for the woman, kills the fetus in the process, and normally kills the woman. So make sure you can't be traced once this spell is cast._**

 ** _There is no known antidote or counter spell._**

I couldn't help but smirk at that, looked like I'd be attending a funeral in a week's time. Harry would come home to me, and I would have my life back.

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

I was sitting in that chair for what felt like an eternity, in all reality it was a few hours. I hadn't heard anything about Mine and I was really starting to panic. Only for Healer Nancy to return. "Mr. Potter, the head healer would like to speak to you now" She leads me to a dark wooded office where a woman with very thin glasses at the tip of her nose. Her white hair was tied up in a bun and her eyes were a very piercing shade of violet. "Mr. Potter I presume, I'm Head Healer Helen. I have some very serious news for you."

"Is she alive?" I ask feeling almost weak as I wanted for her answer.

"Yes, very much alive. As is her child who I have heard is your daughter?" She looks down at the parchment files on her desk. I nod quickly, "Are they going to be ok? When can Hermione come home?"

She gives me an almost sad look. "Mr. Potter the spell that has effected Miss Granger is a very serious one that was created in the 1300s by a jealous wife. This spell was meant to punish a woman who fell pregnant because she was either sleeping with someone's husband or cheating on her own. It kills the fetus first then usually kills the woman shortly after. Thankfully I'm familiar with the spell and recognized it. Now before you begin to panic I would like you to know that both Miss Granger and the child will be fine. But the treatment is unfortunate, she will not be able to awaken for at least a month. We've put a number of charms on her to stabilize her and the baby. These charms will effectively pause the child's development while it heals and will not be born on time. It will most likely extend the pregnancy by a few months. Because of this she must not move until the she herself is healed. Then she will need to be on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy. The child surviving the pregnancy depends on that. She'll be on a number of potions through the duration of her pregnancy as well."

"So they'll be ok?" My heart was beating very fast, it sounded like the odds were very against Hermione and my little girl.

"If you follow my instructions, and keep her off her feet once she's awake she'll be fine. And do try not to worry Mr. Potter, I have worked many of these cases and I survived one of these cases twice. Once as the baby and once as the mother. So please relax, I don't want you to end up here as well. Currently Miss Granger is in the long term care ward and will be able to have you visit at any time." She smiled slightly at the end of her tirade and stuck out her hand, "it was nice to meet you Mr. Potter and I assure you that Miss Granger will receive the best of care."

"Thank you ma'am, will you be able to be a witness in a report for the aurors? I want to catch this scum before Hermione wakes up." I let my mind wander to the person who tried to kill her and my child, I was beyond angry now that I knew Mione was safe.

"I've already submitted my report to the auror office and they informed me that you'd receive word from them first thing tomorrow morning. If you'd like to see Miss Granger she is down the hall in room 394". I thank her and rush to Hermione's room where I find her in a white gown, laying very still on the bed. Her face is so very pale and her hair is now a mess. I sit in the chair beside her and take her hand in mine, "Hermione, love I know you probably can't hear me but you're going to be ok. So is Valerie and mark my words...I will find whoever did this and put them through more pain than they can imagine. So they can feel even a fraction of what you did. I love you Mione. I love our little girl too. All you need to do is hang on." I kiss her hand, wishing she could even squeeze it back.

* * *

 **Draco's POV (Before Hermione's attack)**

I lean back against the mound go pillows on my bed tiredly, I'd been fairly promiscuous in my younger years...but Luna was in an entire other realm when it came to sex. She was smiling tiredly up at me from her spot with her head on my chest. Her hair was messy and made her look even more sexy in my eyes. Her alabaster skin glowed in the moonlight shining in from the window. She had my grey sheets wrapped around her chest as she gazed up at me with those beautiful owlish eyes. "Draco, that was wonderful."

"I couldn't even begin to tell you how wonderful you were Luna, I thought we'd wait longer but I don't mind that we didn't. We just need to remember the charm" I chuckle.

She rolls her eyes playfully "I know Draco I wi-"

"LUNA!" Harry Potter's voice booms through my bedroom as his patronus trots into the room. It scared the shit out of me if I'm honest, but I don't have a second to say a word as the stag continues. "Luna, something's happened to Hermione I need you to stay with the kids. It's serious! Please please come" He sounded desperate and terrified. I look to ask Luna what's going on but she's already out of bed and pulling on her dress. "I need to help the kids Draco, Harry will need to make sure Hermione is safe."

"Do you want me to come with you?" I ask, I didn't want her to have to handle three children who would most certainly be scared. She smiled at in a way I hadn't ever seen pointed in my direction "Draco you really are the sweetest man alive, get dressed. I won't have you going over there starkers. Just floo over when you're ready. I have to go now ok?"

I nodded and watched as she rushed out of the room with a purpose, she reminded me of some muggle super hero I'd seen in a film...elastagirl I think her name was...

* * *

 **Sorry it's been forever guys, writers block and the stress of finals are no joke! I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading**


	12. Suspicions

**Here's the newest Chapter, I do not Own Harry Potter**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Harry Potter sat in the chair beside his beloved's bed, he was leaning back in the chair with his arms crossed and his head lolling to the side in his sleep. He'd been there for hours when the opening of the door woke him. He looked over blearily, expecting a healer but instead found Luna peaking in. "Harry, how's she doing?" She whispers

"She's healing...but she won't wake up for a month or two." Harry's voice cracks as it hits him that he wouldn't see her eyes or hear her voice for that long. He looked back to her pale figure, hardly hearing what Luna said next. "Do you think the children could see her? They've had a rough night."

"Of course, I just don't want them to be upset." Harry takes Hermione's cold hand in his, he rubs his thumb over her wrist lovingly as Luna lets the door fall open to allow the three large eyed kids there. "Daddy, is Mama Hermione ok?" Lilly asks looking too scared to take a step into the sterile hospital room.

"She'll be ok LillyBug, she just needs to sleep for a long time to heal." Harry holds other hand out to his daughter who goes running into his arms. "She was hurting daddy...what hurt her?" He feels her tears wetting his shirt and his heart breaks again. "Somebody hurt her LillyBug, but we'll catch them and Mama Hermione will be just fine." Harry was hugging his daughter tightly as the other two little people in the room catch his eye. James walked to the other side of the bed to where the window was and grabbed Hermione's other hand while little Albus climbed onto the edge of the bed and sat by Hermione's feet. "Daddy, will Mama Mione be mad at me for not taking my bath last night?" James whispered as he gazed at the sleeping witch, his big brown eyes were filling with tears as his own question rolled in his mind.

"No no James, she won't be mad at you at all, she cares for you very much." Harry said looking at the small boy, his lower lip was quivering "Daddy when will she wake up?" Harry felt his heart break for his little boy, he didn't know what to say but Albus beat him to it. "She's going to wake up when the baby is ok, she has to get all better and the baby has to get all better." Albus snuggled into the foot of the bed with his head resting on Hermione's left ankle.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Harry smiled at his youngest boy, he was smiling as he snuggled into her ankle. He seemed so sure that she'd be alright, that she'd be making pancakes in the morning. "Harry..." came the whisper of Luna by the door he looked to find her there, twisting at a lock of her hair nervously. Her owlish eyes were wide and her skin seemed even paler with fright.

"What is it?" Harry choked, his mouth had gone dry. What could have scared her now? What more could happen today?

"Ginny is here...she...she wants to talk to you..."

* * *

 **Earlier that Morning Ginny's POV**

I smirked at myself in the mirror, my red hair always had been my favorite part of my appearance. It made me look wild, sexy, desirable. Much better than the mud color of Hermione's rats nest. I slid a brush through my smooth locks one last time. I moved my hand to my make up bag and pulled out a deep red lipstick, the kind you only see on the most glamorous of models. It highlighted just how smooth and pale my face was. I finished and took a step back to look at my clothing. It was appropriate for a hospital visit, but it was definitely sexy enough to catch eyes. I was wearing a dark red shirt with a sweetheart neckline and Lacey capped sleeves. My legs were covered by a pair of tight black pants that stopped just above where my scrappy red heels ended.

"Gin, what's taking so long love?" the voice of Dean came trickling in though the doorway to the master bedroom. "I'm going out Dean, things to take care of this morning. You need to go home." I call back. I scowled when I didn't hear him move. Surely he didn't think he was replacing Harry now? I didn't care how good the sex was. In the morning he still wasn't Harry Potter. He didn't have the power, he didn't have the reputation, and he didn't have the name.

I turn my head when I finally hear footsteps on the hardwood, he was standing in the doorway in a pair of jeans with his shirt from the night before in his hands. "You're going to go see him aren't you. I...I guess the divorce always was a pipe dream huh?"

"Dean, just go. Yes I'm going to go see Harry. I'll meet up with you some other night." I tried to sound as dismissive as possible and thankfully it works. He just turns on his heel and leaves. I hear the rustling of clothes as he pulled the shirt on and grabbed his things. Thank god, I didn't have time for a scene this morning. I didn't have time to deal with anything but getting ready. Surely Harry would be at St. Mungo's this morning, with whatever husk remained of Hermione Granger. Soon she'd be dead and I'd have my life back. Harry would come back to the only comfort he'll have left. Me and my family. I spun on the spot and felt myself being squished into a tube as I apparated and landed in St. Mungo's. I nodded sweetly to the healer at the reception desk and swept past her to the lifts. I pressed the button for the floor for urgent care. I didn't think she could be anywhere else, but I walked up and down that floor to no avail. I checked every room and found no Hermione, and more importantly no Harry. I began to get frustrated when I heard the hushed words of a Healer in their floor office. "Gina you'll never guess who is in Amber's ward."

"Flora I really don't have time-"

"Hermione Granger."

"What? Don't be ridiculous Flora. Why would she be in long term care? She's only pregnant."

"No, no, late last night Harry Potter brings her in screaming about her being cursed, someone tried to abort her baby and kill her. She was stabilized by Healer Helen. She's apparently going to be here for a while."

"Flora you can't always believe what you hear."

"I didn't just hear it. I saw her Gina, I saw her." I couldn't help but feel fury build up inside of me. How could she have possibly lived?! There was no way she could have survived it. The book said there was no counter spell. I stomped myself down to the long term resident floor. By the time I got to the floor I could see where she was. I could tell just which room. Because my children were standing outside of it. Not with Harry though. With Luna Lovegood.

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

I sighed as I walked from the room into what would surely be a fight with Ginny. I asked Luna to stay with Hermione and the children as well as to cast a silencing spell toward the door. So they wouldn't hear us if it came to shouting. I closed the door behind me just as Luna started casting the charm, I'm pretty happy that I did that because Ginny started speaking right away. "Harry Potter! I have been worried sick about you and the children. I went to Grimauld place this morning and found no one. What happened? Why are you here?" She's red in the face and she looks as though she should be on her way to dinner rather than looking for me or our kids. "Ginny, I was not there because someone attacked Hermione and Luna was watching the children."

"Why didn't you call me?! The kids could have been attacked and I don't know if I know where they'll be anymore or who they're with!"

"Gin. I didn't expect to have my fiancé attacked. It's not like I even knew what to do in that situation. Why were you even looking for us?" The more I looked at her the more I felt that the situation was off.

"Do I need an excuse to see my _husband_ and children?"

"I am your soon to be ex husband Ginny and we no longer live in the same home. So yes you need an excuse to come to my home. Why were you at Grimauld Place?" I asked, I was already exhausted and angrier than I'd been in a long time. Ginny didn't look too happy at my answer, "So is she dying?, puts a damper on the wedding doesn't it?"

"She's fine Ginny, she's just going to be in a magically induced coma for a few months. Now are you going to continue wasting my time?"

"Well I want to know if you're still going to have a new baby. I think I have a right to know." She was smirking...why was she smirking? Surely she wouldn't be happy about the death of a baby. No matter who's it was.

"My child is just fine. She'll just be born a few months later than planned." I growled. Ginny's smirk fell from her face as fast as it had appeared. "How did it live? The abortum curse isn't survivable!" She's slowly turning red, starting at the tips of her ears to the tip of her nose.

"How do you know what spell hit her Gin?" I didn't understand how she could possibly have known. I didn't even know what it was until Healer Helen had told me...I hadn't even mentioned it to Luna yet so how could Ginny know?

"You mentioned it." Her red face was contorted in a scowl that might have frightened Voldemort to death.

"I did not. Now how do you know?"

"You mentioned it Harry! Now I want you and the children at the Burrow tonight! We have things to talk about."

"I am not at your beck and call! What do we have to talk about that is more important than why you know what spell hit Hermione?!"

"You mentioned it Harry Potter! And those are _my_ children and I have a right to see them and a right to speak to their father! So come to dinner tonight or I'll drag your arse to court."

"Aren't you already?" We'd drawn a crowd with our bickering now, I wouldn't have been surprised if one of the healers threw us out. But thankfully Healer Nancy came to us before that happened. "Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, you are disturbing our other patients. If you could please pick somewhere else to have this conversation we'd be very grateful. "

I smirked when Ginny's jaw clicked shut as she glared at Healer Nancy. "You're completely right, we'll have this conversation another time Ginevra."

She turned her red hot glare towards me "Just come to dinner then! My parents haven't seen the children in ages, think of them." Her voice was now grating on my frazzled nerves.

"If I agree to come will you _PLEASE_ leave?"

"Yes."

"Fine, we'll be there tonight. Now go." I growled. I didn't wait for her answer. I went back into Hermione's room and found Lilly asleep in a chair with James who was dozing gently. Albus was asleep as well, still on Hermione's ankle. The only waking person in the room was Luna, she sat in the remaining chair looking worried. "What did Ginny want?"

"She wanted me to take the kids to dinner at the burrow...but she knew what spell hit Hermione. How could she know that?"

"Harry...the only people who know what spell hit her are you, the healers, and whoever attacked her. And Gin isn't exactly a healer..." Luna looked even more worriedly as she let her gaze fall back on Hermione. I let that thought sink in...a rarely used spell from the 1300s and my jealous ex just happening to know it...why didn't I have her arrested on the spot?! "Luna, I need your help...I'm going to dinner at the Burrow tonight. I am going to make sure that they're all busy tonight. And I need you to go to Gin's house and look for a book or something. Anything that looks old enough to hold that kind of spell."

"...I'll do it. I'll bring Draco to help me. Two sets of eyes to look."

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long guys! Thank you for reading and I hope you like it! Next chapter coming soon!**


	13. The Plot

**Here it is! I do not own Harry Potter!**

 **By the way thank you for all of the awesome reviews!**

* * *

 **Ginny's POV**

I paced back and forth all afternoon in my bedroom. Harry had seemed suspicious of me, it was my fault. I'd said the name of the curse. Why had I done that?! And that stupid book. It had said there was no antidote. Obviously it was outdated. I should've put a body bind on the bitch and watched the spell finish the job. She wouldn't have been able to make as much noise. She wouldn't have been able to get to Harry. And she sure as bloody hell wouldn't have lived. I looked over at his side of the bed, it still had his ring and watch on the end table beside it. "He is my husband." I bit my lip as I thought of what I could do. I had to convince him that I was innocent. Or at least distract him. I racked my brains just to try and think of ANYTHING to help me, then it hit me. What better way to distract him than to seduce him.

I grabbed my wand and quickly changed the color of my hair to a sleek black, I transfigured my nose to be much longer and wider, I changed the color of my eyes and erased my freckles from my face. "Let's hope George isn't observant today." With that I turned and apparated to Diagon Alley, directly next to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I walked up and listened to the excited chatter of children all around me. I paid them no attention and headed straight into the small corner and behind a deep red curtain. Behind this curtain were the strictly for adult things. My eyes searched the shelves full of bottles until I found a dark red, shimmering potion.

 **Lustful Eyes**

 **Need some extra oomph in the bedroom? Here's a bottle of 100% lusty ideas to liven up your sex life!**

 **Effects: Increased Attraction, increased sex drive, relentless arousal, all for up to 12 hours.**

 **Directions: Take a hair from your head and place it in the potion, allow to sit with cork in for 1 hour. Serve to partner.**

 **5 Galleons**

"Hello Beautiful" I grinned I took it in my fingers and rushed to the counter where I thankfully found a young woman rather than my brother. "Hi I'm Janine, did you find everything alright?"

"Yes Perfectly." I mumble as I fish for my coin purse in my robes, as I do I notice a shock of red hair coming out from the store room. I look to find George coming through with a box of ton tongue toffees. "Parvati will you grab the Canary Creams?" He calls into the store room as he attempts not dropping the box.

I see him look over in my direction and I'm more frantic to find my money. Finally my fingers find the thing "Here, keep the change" I handed her ten galleons and took my potion out of the door quickly. I apparated home a moment later and smirked to myself. I yanked out a strand of my hair and shoved them in the bottle and replace the cork. All I had to do now is wait., I quickly returned my hair to its normally firey state and my face to its former glory. After all, I needed to look perfect at dinner tonight. Surely looking nice wouldn't hurt.

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

"Hey Mione, I wish I could talk to you. You always were better with strategies than I was. I don't know for sure if Gin did this to you...but if she did, she'll end up in Azkaban for hurting you and Valerie...I love you Hermione. I love you so much. The children love you too...so please for all of us, and for Valerie...come back to us. Ok Love?" I was holding Hermione's hand in both of mine. Luna had taken them for ice cream while I called in a few favors. I had called the ministry to make sure that they'd gotten the report filed by Healer Helen and to make sure they sent at least two of their aurors to stand watch over Hermione. I couldn't just excuse her protection because of my suspicions of Ginny.

"Mr. Potter?" A deep voice called from the doorway to my left. "Yes?" I said, turning to the young man in the doorway. "I'm Johnson...one of the aurors for Miss Granger's protection detail.

"Oh thanks, good to meet you. I'll be leaving in a few minutes. And you're only allowed to let a few certain people in when I am not here. Understand?" I said as I laid Hermione's hand on her stomach gently before leaving the room to talk to Johnson. "Who is allowed in sir?"

"Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, George Weasley, Parvati Patil, and Luna Lovegood. No one else unless I am here with Hermione." He nods and I simply walk off. I had to go talk to Luna then take the children to the burrow which would certainly not end well.

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

I stared at the small white bug that had landed on my hand. It had small fluffy looking wings, long thin legs, blue eyes that sparkled like sapphires. It was a Flittywif. A small magical creature that is attracted to witches who were bearing a little one. I hadn't ever seen one so up close. I'd seen them on Hermione and on other pregnant women I've run into...so I was very surprised to find one on my wrist while helping Albus wipe raspberry ice-cream from his little cheek. I looked around and saw no other women in the shop. Much less a pregnant one...I was very shocked but I couldn't exactly run off to cast the spell and leave the children here...I also had bigger things to handle. I had to find whatever book Ginny had been using to hurt Hermione. It was more important than whatever this Flittywif thought was happening. The tinkling of the bell on the door chimed behind me, I looked round to find Draco smiling sheepishly at me.

"Hey, I got your patronus earlier. What are we going to be looking for?"

"I'll tell you when Harry gets here...could you sit with them? I need to use the loo." He nods and kisses my cheek softly before I get up. I know I'm blushing as I walk to the loo behind a corner, once I'm in the bathroom I lock the door and pull my law from my purse. "Ostende Graviditates" I whisper and await the light to follow. Blue I'm pregnant, Pink, I'm not. My flat stomach glowed a faint blue and faded unlike my surprise. It had only been a day since I'd slept with Draco...Could I really be pregnant?

I cast the spell five or six more times. All positive. I was definitely pregnant...what would I say to Draco? I hadn't planned on a baby...but I couldn't help but smile at the thought of having one. Especially one with Draco...he was so kind...so sweet...he'd make an amazing father. That is if he wanted it...

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

I walked into the shop and notice Draco sitting with Lilly chatting his ear off. "Hey Draco...where's Luna?"

"The loo, so how's Hermione?" He asks quietly as he stands up to meet me. He looks genuinely concerned. "She's resting comfortably...but she's not waking up for a few months." I mutter, I was tired of talking about it. I needed to do something about it. Draco nods and pats my shoulder. "If you need me to do anything don't hesitate to let me know, right?"

"Alright Draco...just...I've got to go. So you and Luna are going to Ginny's house to look for a book. An old book that would have a curse called the Abortus curse. Its from the 1300s. It's the spell cast on Hermione and Ginny knew it...the only way she could have known is that she attacked her herself or was told by a healer. And I don't think she knows any healers. I'll be keeping her busy at the Burrow and I'll buy you as much time as I can. She should be at the burrow by 6. I'll send a Patronus when I know she's gone. Thanks Draco."

I give him a small hopeful smile and grab the children to get them cleaned up and ready to go.

* * *

 **1 Hour Later**

I stood outside the kitchen door of the burrow as I listened to the sounds of Albus and Lilly chasing gnomes left and right. "Daddy! One tried to bite Albus!" Lilly squeals as she runs away from one of the small angry things. "Albus, come over here son. Leave the gnomes alone for now." I chuckle, even when the world is shit around you, you can always count on Albus to find something fun about the world.

I finally raise my fist and knock three times on the door of the burrow, I hardly wait 20 seconds before the door is yanked open to reveal Molly Weasley. "Hello dears! Have you miss granny Molly?" She hugs all three of them and leads them in lovingly. I follow her and look around, for once I didn't see any other Weasley children. It seemed it would just be me, Ginny, and her parents.

"Harry, I'm so glad you're here." Ginny grins as her mother passes her. She's got her hair up in a bun with loose strands framing her pale face. She wore a red dress that sowed off her shoulders and her chest. "Hello Ginevra. What did you want to talk about?"

"Harry, we don't need to cut straight to the issues. We were married for years, we have three beautiful children...surely we can find a way to get along like we used to. She grins at me then says "I'll pour you a glass of wine, we should all relax."

"No thanks Ginevra. This isn't a social call for me and you know it."

"Oh come on Harry, it's just one glass. It's not like your fiancé is going to yell at you." Ginny smirks slightly and I feel my blood boil. But fighting with her could send her running home if I'm not careful, "Fine. One Glass." I growl and she runs off to grab me a glass, I walk into the living room to find the children sitting with Molly on the sofa and Arthur was sitting in his armchair by the fire.

"Harry, I'm so sorry to hear about Hermione. Is she going to be alright?" Arthur asks, he looked genuinely worried which gave me a little hope. I opened my mouth to answer only for Molly to pipe up "Arthur, he's probably still in mourning. Leave poor Harry be."

"Molly, Hermione is alive and stable. As is our child." Her Kindly face twisted into one of anger but she quickly drops it just as quickly, "Well that's just wonderful news isn't it?"

"Yes, the best news I could have gotten." I say and I'm about to ask why she thought she'd been dead when Ginny comes in with two glasses of wine. "Here Harry." I take the glass in my hands and look down at the dark red liquid, it was slightly...shimmery. Like a potion sometimes was. I raise my eyebrows at the girl. She's already chatting away with her mother about something or other. She didn't even notice that I had yet to drink any. "Harry will you excuse us? I have something I need to talk to Ginevra about." Molly smiles

"Of course." I mumble, I didn't know what they were up to but I was sure it was something.

* * *

 **Draco's POV**

We entered the large White House through the kitchen door and we were met with broken glass all over the floor where someone had thrown a few glasses. I looked at Luna's feet and noticed she was in sandals so without a second thought I picked her up and walked us through the kitchen so she wouldn't cut her feet. "Draco...thank you but why didn't you just clean it up?"

"Weaslette knows that she broke those glasses, if they were suddenly repaired and the floor was clean I think she'd find it suspicious." I chuckle as I set Luna down on the floor. "Lets start looking then." I start opening drawers and things in the living room looking for anything with the spell when Luna starts speaking. "Draco...do you remember...how our date ended?"

"Of course...Why? Are you regretting it?" I asked nervously. I really liked her, I didn't want to screw it up..."

"No no no, I don't regret it at all..its just...when I got called to Harry's I thought I'd remember the birth control spell..and...and I didn't. With all the chaos and worrying about Harry and Hermione...I completely forgot. Now it's too late to do that and I saw a Flittywif on my wrist today-"

I was a little shocked at this part but I couldn't help but ask the most irrelevant question "What in the hell is a flittywif?"

"It's a small moth-like creature that is attracted to...to pregnant witches..."

"And you saw one on your wrist?"

"Yes"

"So you think you're pregnant?"

"I know I am...when you came to the ice cream shop and I went to the loo...I did a pregnancy charm on myself...five times. I'm pregnant Draco..and I promise it's yours." I look up at her for the first time in this conversation. Her big blue eyes are glittering with unshed tears and she's shaking.

"Luna, I don't doubt it...what do you want to do?"

"I won't get rid of it Draco...I want a baby...this just isn't how I imagined it...Do...do you want it?" She whispers. I couldn't believe she was asking me this. I'd wanted to be a father since...since I realized how horrible mine had been. And to be honest I couldn't think of anyone better to be the mother of my child.

"Luna of course I want it. I know we maybe did this in the wrong order but I would love to be the father of your baby...I want to be more than that though. I like you a lot. You're fun, you're sweet, you're creative, and you bring out the best in people. I'll consider myself lucky if you even look in my direction." She smiles and gets on the floor next to me to hug me. I wrap my arms around her "I'll make sure you're taken care of too. The baby will be completely taken care of." I say into her hair and I feel her hug me tighter.

"You're not lucky to have me Draco, I'm lucky to have you." We sit there like this for a moment when I realize we're wasting time. "I'm glad you're pregnant Luna...but we need to keep looking for the spell ok? So Hermione will be safe and Ginny will go away for a long time."

She pulls away and wipes her eyes on her sleeve "Ok Draco" she kisses my cheek and goes to another room to look. We continue on through every room in the house until we get to the master bedroom. I go through the bottom of the closet as Luna looks under the bed. Finally I hear her squeal "Draco! Look at this!" I look over at her and she's managed to knock the carpet up on one side of the bed to reveal a trap door. I quickly pry it open to find a box inside the small space below. I lug it up onto the floor with us and notice the large ornate lock, it's in the shape of a heart with a small flap in front of the keyhole. "Alohomora" I whisper, pointing my wand and it glows for a moment but nothing else. "Why didn't that work?"

"It probably can't be opened with that...thankfully I'm a fan of muggle spy movies." Luna giggles. She takes a pin from her plait and sticks it in the keyhole. "I think I can get it."

She begins wiggling the pin around until to my great surprise it pops open. I grin at her excited laugh and open up the chest to find a myriad of things. There was a scrap book, a few letters, a tie, and a large leather-bound book at the very bottom. I start looking through it as quickly as possible, there are hundreds of spells in these pages, all of them were of a fairly negative nature. I'm in the middle of a page on a burning curse when Luna taps on my shoulder almost frantically. I look over at her and she's holding the scrap book. I look at the page she's holding, expecting to find some pictures of the children in their baby years or of their wedding day but I didn't. Instead I saw a picture of Hermione in the hospital wing in our second year. When she'd been petrified.

"What in the bloody hell is that?!" I practically shout. I take the book from Luna and read the writing on the side

 _Hermione Granger is the bane of my existence. Harry is almost always with her and he's never even spared me a glance when he's with her. I don't know why but I'm glad she's gotten petrified. I just hope Harry sees her like that and likes her a little less. Tom tells me that he will like me soon enough. That he can do better than a muggle born...I think he may be right._

I look over to Luna who's very pale now...she'd always been friends with Weaslette..."Luna I just need to find the spell...we'll bring this book to Harry too..."

I close the scrap book and grab the spell book again. I continue flipping through the pages with the scrapbook burned into my brain. finally I find a page full of revenge curses, once I hit the spousal ones I find exactly what we're looking for. The Abortus Curse. I conjured a bookmark and slid it in the page and slammed it shut. I put everything else back in the chest minus the scrap book and lock it back. I shove it into it's place beneath the floorboards and replace the carpet. "We need to go Luna. We'll wait for Harry at Grimauld Place." I whisper, I didn't want to risk Weaslette coming home and finding us here.

* * *

 **Molly's POV**

I dragged my daughter into the kitchen furiously, "Ginevra I did not give you that book so you could disregard it!"

"I didn't mum! I didn't think she would live!" She whispers furiously, she always did have my temper.

"Ginny! You know what is at stake! No one in the Prewetts OR the Weasleys has ever gotten a divorce. I will not have that girl break up my family. So you need to get your life together Ginevra. "What did you give Harry? That wasn't my good wine was it?"

"No mum. It wasn't wine. It's a lust potion to keep him here with me. To make him remember why he chose me in the first place. I just...I need to figure out how to get rid of Granger."

"That's my girl, surely if you gain his trust you'll be allowed to see Hermione alone and that's when you'll end it. Got it?"

"Yes, mum." I hug Ginny tightly, I needed her to be strong. She'd get her husband back if I had anything to say about it. And I do.

* * *

 **Wooooo! Finished this chapter! So exciting! Don't worry guys I'm already working on the next chapter!**


	14. The Picture Book

**Here it is!**

 **I do not own Harry Potter**

 **By the way we may be seeing Narcissa Malfoy in this chapter...!**

* * *

 **Draco's POV**

I sat on the floor of the grimauld place library with the scrapbook from Weaslette in my fingers. Luna is on the sofa behind me with her fingers playing with my hair gingerly. I hardly notice that though, my entire focus is on the book in my hands. I was on another page, it must have been from Ginny's third or fourth year...and it was about Luna.

There was a picture of Luna with odd radish earrings, missing shoes, and her Ravenclaw robes. She stood in a corridor grinning at the camera and twirling around so her robes billowed around her small frame, I honestly thought she looked sweet...I hoped the baby would take after her... I shook my head and looked on to the writing beside the picture.

 _This is Luna Lovegood, or Looney as everyone calls her. She's absolutely ridiculous, believes in stupid little invisible things, and her father publishes an absolute rubbish magazine. But she annoys the hell out of Granger so I'll keep her around. Besides, being kind to her makes me look better in Harry's eyes_

 _You'll notice she's missing shoes in the picture, they've been stolen because no one likes her..._

Under this writing there's another picture, of a pair of shoes sitting in a box which was stuffed into a corner of a Hogwarts trunk...I had a sneaking suspicion that they weren't Ginny's. I look to the page as a whole and frown at the fact that she'd even taken a shoe lace to line the page. "Draco, what's that page about?"

"Not something I'd like you to read Luna. We need you to relax...damn you haven't eaten for hours! I'll make you something. What would you like?" I ask as I shove the book onto the top shelf of the nearest bookshelf. She giggles, "Draco I'm only a few days along."

"And? You're still having a baby." I grin and sit down on the sofa with her "Now come on, you must be hungry"

"I am-"

"Then I'll make us something. How does tomato soup and grilled cheese sound?" I ask

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

I looked down over Draco's head at the book in his fingers, the page had a large moving photo of myself. I remembered taking it. Ginny and I had been talking about how I was in hardly any photos back home...so she borrowed Collin's camera and told me to pose in the charms corridor. I did, remember Ginny coaching me to spin so I wasn't just standing around in the photo. I thought it was innocent...I looked at the edges of the page where I noticed something I'd thought lost. That year when I found my shoes again it was missing one of the sparkly shoe laces...it was lining the page. I craned my neck just a bit more to find the picture beneath mine. It was my trainers that had gone missing that year. They were in someone's trunk...and a very familiar Weasley sweater was peaking out just over a corner of the box. It would have been easy for her to have gotten them. I'd given her the Ravenclaw password...so eager I'd been to have a friend I hadn't questioned why she wanted it. The next year an older Ravenclaw had noticed I'd given it to her the previous year and told me not to do it again. That year I hadn't had a single thing stolen...not even a sock. I saw Draco's finger come up and run it's way around my picture sweetly, I wondered if he'd tell me about the page. "Draco, what's that page about?"

"Nothing I'd like you to read Luna. We need you to relax...damn you haven't eaten for hours! I'll make you something. What would you like?" He gets up quickly and shoves the book onto one of the bookshelves, making sure it was higher than I could reach.

"Draco I'm only a few days along" I chuckled. He was oddly cute when he was worried. Though if he was worried about the book or my meals I wasn't sure.

"And? you're still having a baby." He grinned at me and I couldn't help but think I found the absolute perfect boyfriend. Draco and I may not of declared that yet but it wasn't far off as far as I'm concerned. Draco dotes on me normally but the moment he found out I was pregnant he treated me like a delicate princess...it was cute to see him fall all over himself a bit. He'd always been very reserved and collected in school. "Really Draco you don't have to make me anything."

"We're both hungry though and we're waiting for Harry, may as well have something to nibble on at least."

"Oh alright, may I at least help?" I laugh

"Sure...but don't strain yourself love." He kisses my cheek and starts heading to the kitchen.

"Draco is this how it's going to be for the next nine months?"

"YEP!" He shouts gleefully and I laugh and chase after him, I am so glad I'd trusted the Flittywif this afternoon.

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

I'd been trying to dump out the "wine" in my hands for the past ten minutes with no one noticing but Ginny was constantly up my arse. "Harry how do you like the wine?" She'd ask me while stroking my arm or trying to play with my hair. Finally I ask "Didn't you bitch at me so you could see the kids? Why don't you go spend time with them if you're so eager." She scowls at me but I shrug, if she wanted to be a bitch she was entitled to. Finally when she's talking to Lilly I manage to pour half of whatever potion she'd given me into a potted plant. "So Harry, are you going to stay at Grimmauld place still?" Molly asks sweetly as she hands each of the children a hot chocolate.

"Yes, I rather like the changes Hermione made to the decor. It's like a proper home. Warm, welcoming, and loving...although I have a feeling it is due to Hermione's presence."

"But..it doesn't seem safe. Poor Hermione was attacked without you even knowing."

"Well I'm having that fixed. Luna looked through the house while I was with Hermione, she made sure to note that the floo had been used only moments before I left...and I know every person who has access to my floo. So I'm having it restricted to just myself, Draco Malfoy, and Luna Lovegood." I smirk and look down at the still shimmering potion in my glass.

"What about us Harry?" Ginny says looking up from James, she looked very affronted.

"You don't really have a need to be in my home Ginevra, we'll just have you see the kids here or at your house. Easy. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to tend to something." I leave the room swiftly and pull out my wand. I wordlessly send a patronus to Draco and Luna to make sure they wouldn't be at Ginny's house. I didn't want to be here much longer. After I stow away my wand I dump the rest of my "wine" into a bush only for a very angry looking gnome to come out. He looked like he was going to bite me for a moment then he drops his expression. He slowly smiles then rushes off into another bush...odd. I go back into the Burrow and into the sitting room and see Lilly playing with the petals of a potted plants bright red flowers...it didn't have those before...hmm.

"Harry could I speak to you for a moment? Ginny asks, batting her eyelashes at me. She'd simply appeared at my side, practically attached to my arm "Fine. Briefly."

I follow her into the kitchen where I expect her to shout at me for not being sweet enough to her or something of the sort. But instead she practically tackled me and fuses her mouth to mine. It doesn't take me long to push her off. Her back hits the counter with the force of my push.

"What is wrong with you Harry?!"

"What is wrong with me?! We're getting a divorce! And you haul off and kiss me?! Honestly I thought you were intelligent!" I wiped my mouth angrily, my hand came away from my mouth with her pasty red lipstick on my skin. "Stay away from me, the kids and I are going home now Ginevra." I growl, I wanted to curse her, I wanted to make her disappear, but I couldn't do that. I wouldn't risk leaving my children for Azkaban. Not even to end the red headed menace.

"Harry, you know we worked well together, why test the fates?! You're really going to leave me for a vegetable? Who knows if she will even make it through th coma? Really Harry-"

"Ginevra, the only reason we worked somewhat cohesively is because I ignored your infidelity and you liked having your meals cooked and laundry done by someone else. If that is all you wanted in life you should have stayed living with your mother. That is the entire reason for why we worked. I don't love you. I don't know why that has become hard for you to swallow while you've been cheating on me but it is true."

She was turning as red as her hair but I smirked and moved past her quickly. "Kids, get your jackets please! We've got to get back home." I hear a chorus of okays from them as Molly's eyes turn to me in the most negative way I'd ever seen. "Harry, you're just stressed. With Hermione being indisposed-"

I saw red when she skated over the fact that Hermione was attacked. "Molly. She's not indisposed. She was almost murdered. My baby was almost murdered. I'm merely trying to keep it all together until her attacker is caught and she can come home. So excuse me if I am upset that my soon to be ex wife is constantly trying to get me back, ignoring our children, and trying to DRUG me!" I am breathing heavily now, Ginny has gone white and Arthur is sitting in his armchair rubbing his brow.

"Harry, I think if the children are to be here to visit with their mother you should just drop them off and leave. The fighting can't be good for them now can it?" Arthur finally says. It was the first time he'd spoken to anyone other than the children.

"I think that's an excellent idea Arthur." I smirk at the gaping mouths of Molly and Ginny, they looked quite like fish out of water.

"DAD! NO. Harry will need to be here. I want to talk to him when the children are here."

"Funny how you ask to see them so you can talk to me. Rethink your priorities Gin, or you'll have no chance in the custody battle" I smirk by this time all three of my munchkins had come back with their coats on and all zipped (definitely the work of James) "Daddy! Look what I found!" I looked in Lilly's mittened hands to find a very small book _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ it was very worn and there was a thick layer of dust on the cover. I take it and flip to a story I knew all to well. _The Tale of the Three Brothers._ and sure enough over the title of the story was the symbol that Dumbledore himself had scrawled on the page. A triangle with a circle with a line through it. There was even a bit of minuscule writing, Hermione's writing in the margins of the page. held the book tightly, "this is Hermione's book Lillybug. We can bring it tomorrow and read it to her. Would you like that?" I ask looking down at my curious little girl.

"I could come and help you with that Harry" Ginny says from behind me, I felt myself turning red with anger but I ignored her and ushered the children out the door with a quick goodbye to Arthur. I didn't need to hear more from the red headed bane of my existence.

* * *

 **Back at Grimmauld Place**

I came back to the smell of tomato soup and grilled cheese filling the front hall. James immediately runs upstairs, saying something about wanting to play with his trains while the other two run into the library to look at "mama Hermione's fairy book" I went ahead into stairwell then down into the kitchen below to find Luna at the table while Draco is at the stove stirring a pot of soup. "Hello you two, how'd things go?" I smile at the pair. They seemed to be doing very well together...natural. Like how I felt with Hermione.

"Harry! Things went very well. We found a couple things there." Luna grins from her spot at the table

"What did you find?"

Draco turned off the burner and began ladling out soup into bowls before turning to me and saying "We found two books. One with the spell...the other was a sick kind of photo album."

"What do you mean by that?"

"There was a picture of Hermione when she'd been petrified, with writing all around saying essentially that she was glad Hermione was out of the picture for a while."

I felt my blood run cold, how could a child be so cruel...she'd been 11 at the time. When I'd been 11 I was terrified to be the last in my class...yes I'd gone looking for trouble a bit...but I'd never been so...callous. Not even about Draco when we hated one another. Mine and Ron's fantasies were always about Draco getting expelled...never hurt.

"Where is it? Was that all that was in it?" I ask, needing to see this evidence of hatred for my Hermione.

"It's in the library, there was at least one thing from every year she'd been at Hogwarts. I didn't get a chance to read all of it but what I saw was fairly...disturbing." I would have replied to this but I heard a sniffling just behind me in the doorway. When I turned I found James hugging a crying Lilly who was clutching...a photo album I'd never seen before. But on the cover there was handwriting that I definitely recognized. Ginny Weasley's.

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry its been forever. I hope you like the new chapter!**


	15. Obliviate

**Here's the next chapter!**

 **By the way I DO know how to spell but I thought having her tell the story while sounding out the words to things she read would emphasize how she's still in the process of learning to read**

* * *

 **15 Minutes earlier Lilly's POV**

Albus and I were looking at the pictures in Mama Mione's book and I even was able to read Bab-it-y...Rab-it-y all by myself. Albus is still trying but he's not very good yet. I'm not as good as James either though. After I finished Bab-it-y Rab-it-y James saw a new book on one of the shelves. It was really high up so I couldn't reach it. I jumped up and down to try and get it but I just couldn't reach it. Then it just MOVED and fell off the shelf...Albus said I knocked it down when I jumped...but I think I did magic like daddy does. When the book hit the floor it made a loud WUMP on the carpet. For a moment Albus and I didn't move, not even an inch. We were scared that daddy had heard and would be mad at us. But when the library door opened Daddy wasn't there. It was James, holding his favorite red train; the Hogwarts express against his chest. "What was that Lilly?" He whispers loudly. He closes the door behind me and Albus and I finally move. I grabbed the book off the floor and held it up. James looked at the front and said "I dunno Lilly, are we supposed to read that?"

I shrugged and sat on the floor next to Albus and opened it to the first page. It was a scary picture to me. It was a girl on a bed but she was all pale like she was sick...and she looked like Mama Mione if she was a kid. I looked at the writing on the page and I noticed one word on the page that I didn't know yet. "James? What's pet-ri-fied?"

"I don't know...maybe it means sick?" James sat on my other side and peered onto the page. "Is that Mama Mione?" Albus whispers "Is she ok?"

"She's fine Al." James says. He sounded like daddy when he was trying to be brave. Like when he broke his arm after falling off his new broom last year.

I turned the page to find a picture of another kid who was pale and scared looking. He had blonde hair and a camera but he wasn't in a white bed by a window like Kid-Mama-Mione. He was on the floor in a dark castle corridor. It looked a lot scarier. Albus was shaking now and tugging on my sleeve "Lilly these are not nice pictures."

"Go play then Albus." I mutter. I flip the page again and find another boy in a hallway he was pale and scared too. He had dark hair and a yellow Hogwarts patch on his robes. Though what was next to him scared me more. It was a ghost but...he wasn't white and see-through like normal ghosts. He was black and not see-through. He was looking scared too, but he reminded me of those monsters that daddy hates. Dementors. Albus grabs a pillow from the sofa and begins to hide his face in it. I'm sure he's crying but now I can't stop turning pages. Finally I flip to someone who isn't scared and pale...or a ghost and scary. Instead its a picture of Aunty Luna...but she's a kid I think. She's got no shoes and funny vegetable earrings...I didn't understand why such a nice picture would be in the same book as scary ones. So I flipped some more until I found a picture of mama Mione. She was still a kid in this one. But like an older one. She was laying on the floor of a very dark room. There was a cut on her head and she looked like she was sleeping on the shiny floor. There was even a man standing over her with a wand. The man war black robes and a scary black mask...I think he was one of the bad men daddy had fought in the war. I looked down and found that someone had written more words under this scary picture. I nudge James "Read it." I whisper

"Lilly we don't have to if you're scared." His voice was shaky but a shook my head hard. I shoved the book onto his lap "Read. It."

He sighed and began to read the words out loud. Albus covered his ears.

 _This is a picture I hold near and dear to me. This was the day I almost had Harry to Myself. I didn't take this during the picture sadly. I only was able to get it years ago. I read up on memories and managed to go into mine using a pensive in the room of Re-re-require-ment. If only she'd died..."_

James stopped reading and we could hear Albus's sobs through the pillow. Who wanted Mama Hermione dead?! I felt hot tears prick my eyes and slide down my cheeks. Is this the person who attacked mama Hermione? James snapped the book shut as I began to really cry. Did this mean mama Hermione was gonna get hurt again and again? Albus is laying on the floor and James is trying to get him to talk.

"WHY DID YOU READ IT?! IT IS MEAN JAMES!" He finally wails. James hugs him tightly and tells him that he's sorry...I was sorry too. I made James feel bad. So now I was sorry and scared. I grab the book and open it to that page again. I cry harder when I look at the picture of poor mama Hermione. I was scared to lose her. I loved her like a mama...more than my real mum.

"Lilly put the book down" James whispers. He tries to tug it from my fingers but I hug it to my chest. "I gotta show daddy. He'll fix it." I whisper. Tears were still coming out of my eyes but I didn't care. James tries to take the book again but I cry harder as I fight to keep it. "We have to show daddy!" I insist. After a while James stops trying to take it and helped me up. I didn't want to stand up, I was crying too much. Albus was now just hiccuping with his tear stained face peaking out from the pillow. "I'm so sorry Albus" I whimpered as James dragged me from the library and down the hall to the stairs that led to the kitchen. We walked down them until we heard daddy's voice. And all I could do was sniffle.

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

I turned to find my poor little Lillybug sniffling and holding that album...and I felt my heart break in two. What had she seen to make her this upset? "Albus is crying too dad" James mumbles as he keeps a brotherly arm around his baby sister, Luna quickly rushes to the library to fetch Albus while I sit the other two down. "Lilly Bug, do you wanna talk about it?" I whisper as I kneel in front of her. She nods, sniffling "can I sit down daddy?"

I sit her down quickly and whisper "now wait just a minute while I make sure your brothers are ok" I kiss her head and go out to the hall to find James hugging a sobbing Albus. "Mama Hermione! I want mama Mione!" He wails looking terrified. I was at an absolute loss at what to do. James was sniffling but was hugging his brother very close. "She's ok Albus. She's ok and you're ok"

"James go sit with your sister please. I'm gonna talk to Albus." I whisper, tugging James's gently away. I rush down the hall to find Albus sniffling while snuggling his face into a pillow, "Al, Al...are you alright?" I whisper

"Daddy, Lilly's book is so scary. Mama Hermione got hurt" He's quivering as he remembers what he'd just gone through.

"Al can you come with me plea-"

"NO You are gonna show me the book again aren't you daddy?!" He's shaking harder now and as I pick him up I can feel him begin to cry harder and harder. He was too young to have seen such things"...Buddy I need you to sit here for just a second"

I sat him on the couch and I slid my hand in my pocket. I pulled my wand out carefully and slowly and pointed it at my little Albus' temple. "Obliviate" I whisper as tears come to my eyes. He slowly stopped shaking and looked up at me. The only tears left were the ones on his cheeks. "Daddy are you ok?" He asks as he sits up straight from his spot on the sofa. "Never better Albus, but it's time for you to lay down for the night."

I lead him upstairs and help him change into a set of snitch covered pajamas, when he lays down he smiles up at me before closing his eyes peacefully. Obliviating my youngest son would haunt me for the rest of my days.

When I returned to the kitchen Lilly has calmed down slightly and is clutching James' hand. "Alright Lillybug, could you do me a favor? Could you show me the pictures you saw?" I whisper

She takes the book in her hands and begins to open it, she flips to a page with Hermione from our second year, the year she was petrified. I had long ago forced myself to forget what she'd looked like that year, how cold and frozen she was. "Is that mama Hermione?"

"Yes sweetheart..."

She flips to another page and to reveal a photo of Colin...from that same year. Cold and frozen in his hospital bed. "Is that your friend daddy?"

"He was princess". On and on she goes, flipping page after page of horrible pictures that she'd seen. I didn't expect her to have kept going after the photo of Hermione when she was petrified. When Lilly was done she was crying her eyes out and shaking again. James wouldn't look at the book but his face held countless tear trails down his cheeks.

Draco and Luna are looking at the two looking like they wanted nothing more than for the book to disappear into nothing. As if that would solve the problem.

"Daddy who's book is this? Who took these mean pictures?" Lilly whispers

"I'm sorry you saw all of this Lillybug" I swiftly pull my wand out and point it at the two, Luna looks like she's about to kill me and Draco looks as if he's lost all words. I whisper "Obliviate", the pain slowly dissipates and they look at me curiously. I snap the memory book shut and slide it across the table. "Daddy, are you ok? I think you're crying" James says as he gets up from his chair "I'm ok James, I think its about time you and Lilly get to bed alright?" I mutter, I felt like utter shit in this moment.

"Ok daddy, Love you" They chorus as I am battered by hugs and they run along their merry way. Once I hear them pattering up the stairs I collapse into the nearest chair. I rested my face in my hands and felt the tears pour from my eyes. "Harry...why did you do that?" Luna whispers from beside me

"I...I couldn't bear for them to remember that...any of it. Poor little Albus would have been destroyed, he may never have been able to look at Hermione again." I felt only pure hatred for myself, for enchanting my children's memories, and for allowing my children to get a hold of something so heinous. I felt a hand on my back, I look up to see Luna sitting next to me "In the long run...I think you did the right thing for them. This isn't something they need to know, maybe when they're older but certainly not now. This way there'll be no tearful nightmares from this, no need for therapy, just the peace those children deserve."

I slid my arms around her in a bone crushing hug with a muttered thank you. "Thank you, thank you Luna...but I think I need to look at the rest of this damn book." I looked back to the now forbidding book of memories. I began to flip through the unseen pages, there were ones from times I remembered as some of my funniest memories. Like the one I had just flipped to, there was a blown up moving picture of Hermione sticking out of a cake with a very embarrassed look on her frosting smeared cheeks. It was from mine and Ginny's wedding day...why would she photograph that? I looked to the section she'd written in and found only a few words "Can't even stop on my wedding day" and nothing more. What else had I missed?

I continued on in my trek through the pages when I found one of Hermione holding a little bundle of blue blankets, it was little James on the day he'd been born. He'd been instantly taken with Hermione...that much I remember. I looked to the words once more to find "She's even trying to steal my son." Had I just blocked all of this out?

"I don't remember these being bad times in Mione's life...or Ginny's."

"Maybe you just didn't see it the way she did Harry, it's obvious that she's more than a little unstable." Draco piped up, he hadn't spoken in a while.

"What do you think I should do then?"

"Well, as a lawyer I say you should go back through your memories, relook at some of these times and see what you find. You could find something that is vital to your case against her." He says after a long draft of tea

I look to the final page grasped in my fingers and I flipped it as Draco's words flitted through my head. However they were silenced when I saw the final picture in the memory book. Inside of it was a photo of Hermione...her small baby belly visible through her thick sweater and her eyes shut tight in pain. She was on the ground with her head thrown back a bit as she seemed to be screaming...this was from the day of her attack. There was no doubt about it anymore. Ginny had attacked Mione.

* * *

 **Draco's POV**

I couldn't believe Harry had obliviated the children...not that I blamed them, children with that much tragedy in the back of their minds wasn't exactly ideal for a healthy adult. I sat lost in this thought, it didn't seem too long after that Harry had woken me from my thoughts.

"I don't remember these being bad times in Mione's life...or Ginny's."

"Maybe you just didn't see it the way she did Harry, it's obvious that she's more than a little unstable." I mutter, to make such a book she'd have to at least be a sociopath.

"What do you think I should do"

I wanted so badly to say to kill the bitch, not only did she not give a damn for her own children but she gave so little thought to human life that she would attack a pregnant woman with a harsh spell. The killing curse would have done just as easily, more quickly, no pain. But no, it had to be painful for her enemy. "Well, as a lawyer I say you should go back through your memories, relook at some of these times and see what you find. You could find something that is vital to your case against her." I take another sip of tea only for the table above my knees to suddenly fly across the room and shatter against the wall. The book fell to the floor with a thump as Harry glared down at it. Luna had screamed when the table moved and I instantly looked in her direction to make sure she was alright. Thankfully she hadn't been hit. She'd just been startled. Harry was glaring at the book with such fury...I honestly wouldn't have been surprised if he had made the book burst into flames. But he didn't.

"Harry, WHAT THE HELL?!" I shout as I put an arm around Luna who's still gawking.

"I...I'm sorry Draco. I didn't mean to. Accidental magic and all that." He muttered with his eyes still fixed on the book.

"What in the hell made you do that then?!"

"The last page...the last page is from the day Mione was attacked. She put a picture of Mione in that book. One of her with our baby, in pain. In obvious unspeakable pain. I'll kill her." He's growling by the end of his tirade. Luna rushed forward "Harry you can't. Someone needs to care for those three children upstairs, and someone needs to take care of that baby Hermione's fighting for. Harry you need to be the bigger person, I know you always are...but you have to be again. If you kill her there is no going back. If you kill her you'll lose everything." She says frantically She's holding his arm but I step in front of him. Straight in front so we were eye to eye. "Harry, with that picture we can put her away for a long time. But with the others and possibly your memories we could get her shoved in a hellhole criminal psych ward." He looks at me for a long moment, not saying a word. Finally he nods and takes out his wand to fix the splintered table.

Once the kitchen is back to rights he puts the book back onto the table and says "Kreacher" with a pop only moments later an old house elf appeared "Kreacher, could you please fetch me my pensive?"

"Of course Master Harry" he croaked with a boy before disappearing with another pop. Harry looked up from the book again "I have a few choice memories for the pensive but first I'm locking this up for the night. In the morning I'll go to the aurors...could you two watch the kids? I hate to leave them but I don't want them exposed to any more of this that they don't need to be."

"Of course we will Harry, it'll be excellent practice." Luna grins sweetly

"Practice for what Luna?" He looks absolutely baffled and I can't help but blush just a bit.

"For our own little one, I'm only a few days along but I'm awfully excited" She's positively glowing now and Harry hasn't ever looked more shocked in my eyes. His eyes flit from me to Luna a few times before he envelops her in a hug once again. "I'm so happy for you Luna, good news seems to be scarce these days." His eyes then meet mine and I can tell the protective big brother act will be starting shortly.

* * *

 **Hey guys I know this one is a bit short but I've got a few things saved up for next chapter! (I've also had a tidbit of writers block so this chapter has suffered a bit) Thank you so much for reading!**


	16. Announcement!

**Hello Everyone! I am so sorry for not having posted in so long, but it has been a tough year, I've decided to revamp the last two chapters of Former Weasleys! I'm going to eliminate some memories and change some things that I now realize have no place in the story! Don't worry, this story WILL be finished.**


	17. Memories (revamped)

**Here is the revamped memories chapter (There will only be one)**

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

Luna excused herself to the restroom after her announcement and I found myself with the perfect opportunity to have a very cliche chat with Draco. "Draco...we've put the past behind us, but I won't hesitate to wallop you if you do wrong by her. Ok?"

I expected him to roll his eyes or the like, but instead he chuckled "Harry, I expect nothing less. I'm not going to do anything to her. I'd sooner hurt myself. You have nothing to worry about"

I slapped him on the shoulder "Alright, you've been warned."

Suddenly Kreacher reappeared with my pensive in tow. It's dull and grey with no more silver memories in the basin, it had laid dormant for years so they'd been forgotten. "Thank you Kreacher"

"It is my pleasure Master Harry, does Master need anything else from Kreacher?" He croaks as he's bowed low to the ground

"I'd like you to stay here again Kreacher, to help the children and I. Lilly always did enjoy your special hot chocolate recipe." I smile as I think of how Lilly used to beg to see Mr. Kreacher just for the mug of hot chocolate.

"Kreacher would be honored Master, Miss Lillybug is a delight to Kreacher" He actually grinned up at me and bowed out of the room in an almost giddy fashion before I hear him mumbling "Must get things in order for the little masters and little mistress. They'll be wanting a play room from Kreacher, mustn't disappoint them." I can't help but smile at the old elf. He must have been ancient by house elf standards but he had a pep in his step...and much more pleasant now than he had been in previous years.

"Is that your elf?" Draco asked curiously

"Yes, Hermione has accepted it though so no need to mention S.P.E.W." I smirk

"I'll have you know I liked that aspect of Hermione long before I actually liked her. I had a little Gryffindor even buy me a pin...don't tell that to her. She'll never let it go if a pureblood supported it."

"Too right you are, now let me just pick out a few..." I put my wand to my temple and allowed my thoughts to wander to Ginny, when one memory suddenly surfaced, it was from my sixth year...right after I'd used Sectumsempura on Draco...that'd be awkward. But I pulled the memory from my head and let the wisp fall into the smooth basin. I continued this process until I had three memories to look through in the basin. "Are we all ready?" I asked

"Are you sure you want us to come Harry? It seems rather private..." Luna looked sheepish as she said this

"Not at all Luna. You two have helped me more in these past few days than Ginny has in her entire time of knowing me. Besides, I'd feel better looking through these with a few other sets of eyes. I may not see what you do." She grinned at this and gave me a quick hug before we stuck our heads into the pensive.

* * *

 **Memory One - Horcrux Hunting**

As the memory shifted the deep red of the walls slipped into the flowery wallpaper of the burrow, the sound of the crackling fire morphed into the sounds of crickets outside the window. We were in Ronalds room and he'd still had the walls covered in Chudley Cannons posters and wizarding comic books. I looked round and I was laying on my cot looking cat the sealing and I could hear Hermione and Ron leaving down the hallway. This must have been the night we'd talked about all of us leaving. _"How could you do this to me Harry" Came a very soft but angry voice. I whirled around to the door to find Ginny with red eyes and tears on her cheeks. The younger me sat up quickly, "I don't know what you mean Gin"_

 _"You know what I mean! You're going out there with Hermione of all people?!"_

 _"Of all people? She's the brightest witch of our age. I'd be an idiot to not take her! Ron and I would no doubt end up crawling back here!"_

 _"I am just as smart as that bushy haired bitch! I could go and we'd probably do far better than you will with her. You'll end up eating what you can ind and that won't be much!" She's red in the face now and her tears are renewed and streaming down her cheeks. She slams the door shut and begins pacing as her rant continues._

 _"I can't believe you would take her when you could so easily take me! I'm more of a woman than she is too! You dumped me for her too! Admit it!"_

 _"Ginny! Stop. I ended it because we live in a fucking dangerous time. So calm the fuck down. I didn't leave you for Hermione, I need her for my plans. Take it or leave it."_

 _"Fine! But I need to come too! I want to help you and I'll show you what a help I can be-"_

 _"No Ginny. I was told that Hermione and Ron could come. Not you."_

 _"I was amazing at the department of mysteries! I can out magic Hermione any day! She's just a muggle born"_

I didn't know what to think as I looked at this scene once again, I just had thought she was still hurt over our break up...but this wasn't the actions of a hurt 16 year old. This was just anger and jealousy. As I watched her leave the room I could remember feeling guilty over it. But before I'd just sat back down...but this time I looked at the hallways as she walked down it. She was stomping down the stairs and I saw a broken picture frame on the floor. I didn't remember that...I assume Mrs. Weasley fixed it when she came up to ask me to do more chores.

"Talk about your tantrums...what was this about Harry?" Draco laughed at his newly found spot on Ron's dresser.

"I was going hunting for Voldemort's horcruxes with Ron and Mione and she heard us talking about leaving. She didn't like that Hermione and I were still so close after all of the fights she and I had had about the Prince's book the year before. She didn't like it even while I was dating her. But when I ended it at Dumbledore's funeral she started ragging on Hermione more and more. I didn't think much of it...I just thought she was upset...but at this point it's almost abusive."

"The Prince's Book?" Luna and Draco said at once and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sixth year I went into potions without knowing I'd be able to take it. So when I got to the class Slughorn gave Ron and I a few old books he had on hand. I looked on the inside and it had "Property of the Half Blood Prince" on the inside. It was also covered in the scribbles of tips on the potions and even some of his own spells...one of which was Sectumsempura..."

"Ah...wonder who he was"

"It was Snape...from when he was a student at Hogwarts. He's the one who helped me in potions that year...it really pissed Hermione off" I chuckled wryly

"I can see why, Cheater" Draco smirks

Suddenly the memory shifts again...too much lingering I suppose.

* * *

 **Memory Two Harry and Ginny's Wedding reception**

I looked around in the room which had melted from the smokey walls of the Leaky Cauldron to sleek white silk lining the walls. There were red and gold sashes everywhere else and I grinned. This was a memory I didn't think would be awful...in short I just wanted to see it again.

"Why are we at a wedding?" Draco asked looking worried.

"This is the reception for my wedding...to be honest I don't think this has anything. It's...more of a comic relief" I smile. I remember teasing Mione about this night quite a bit over the years...

I look to my right and find the head table where Ginny and I sat in the middle. On my side sat Ron in his black dress robes and on Ginny's other side was Hermione in her dark red bridesmaid's dress. Her hair was up in a swirled bun looking thing...I don't really know what they call that hairstyle... a sculpted twist or some such thing. But she looked beautiful. Music filled the air of the silk covered hall and people started clapping as Ginny and I stood to have the first dance. When we were in the center of the dance floor we began, I looked at my own pale face...and I looked as though I was going to be sick. That kind of sick when you know you've done something stupid that you'll regret. Like when James decided he wanted to put salt on his scrambled eggs on toast...and went well over board. That was the look on my face.

 _"Harry, are you alright love?" Ginny asked as I twirled her around the room. Others had thankfully started dancing so it wasn't as awkward._

 _"I'm fine Ginny." My younger self looked so green in those moment I was surprised I hadn't spewed all over her dress. She probably would have murdered me on the spot._

 _"You just look a little green..."_

 _"The duck isn't agreeing with me Gin. I'm fine." The dance ended soon after it began...with no more talking between the married couple._

 _My younger self let go of her and turned to give her hand to Arthur who wanted to dance with his daughter and he turned to find Hermione sitting alone at the head table as Ron stood at the bar...with a certain flower named woman._

 _My younger self walked over to Hermione, "Do you wanna dance Mione?"_

 _She looked up and smiled a very small...almost shy smile. "Shouldn't you be dancing with Ginny?"_

 _"She's dancing with Arthur, and I think I should spare at least one dance for my best friend"_

 _"Ron is at the bar."_

 _"Shut it Mione, just come dance" My younger self laughs and drags her out to the dance floor_

"Is it me or do I feel like you two are the wedded couple?" Draco asked while staring at the pair of younger Gryffindors

"I remember this day Harry.." Luna said, she was sitting on the floor now. She looked so exhausted

"Are you alright Luna?" "Oh it's just been a long day and I'm tired.

Suddenly a noise catches my attention. I turn my head from Luna and turn, not to where my younger self was but to Ginny. She was glaring at the pair of us and huffing. That must have been the noise. She looked like her hair really would burst into flames...I didn't know she'd gotten mad about that...I really hadn't

I watch her for a while, she goes back to the head table and I'm still dancing with Hermione. When she and I finally part I want to focus on Hermione...because this was my favorite memory...but something told me to keep looking at Ginny. She was still glaring at Hermione and she took out her wand and flicked it in...Hermione's direction. My gaze flew to Hermione. Her dress in the front elongated slightly...just long enough to trip her and send her crashing into the wedding cake. My favorite memory of my wedding...was all caused her jealousy.

Laughter filled my ears including my own and Hermione's. She was blushing and wiping icing off of her cheeks while laughing with me. She had chocolate cake in her hair and her dress was covered in slightly squashed pink icing roses. I smiled at that...but that is when I realized my trip down memory lane would likely have little laughs involved.

* * *

 **Memory Three: The Roughest Night with Newborn James**

The white walls of the hospital melted away to the flowery wallpaper Ginny had chosen. It was dark outside the nearest window and the clock on the wall chimed three. It was three in the morning, and I could hear the distressed wail of a baby down the hall. I lead the way down the hall to find the nursery, still painted like a jungle scene and _Ginny looking dead bouncing James who was very red and screaming bloody murder. "Ugh, why won't you shut it James? Honestly mummy needs some sleep!" She groans. But no matter how she hums, walks, bounces him, or sings he continues to scream._

 _"Why won't he be quiet?" Draco asked, looking worried about the infant._

 _"She's just not what he wanted, he always was the fussiest baby. Just wait Draco"_

 _Draco shut his mouth and continued to watch with Luna now leaning on his shoulder tiredly. My younger self came into the room with stubble lining his jaw and bags under his eyes._

 _"Ginny, let me. You've been at it for hours. I'll take a turn. You go to bed."_

 _"Fine. You have fun walking with him till sunrise." She says bitterly as she walks back to the bedroom. As she does, younger Harry starts rocking little angry James with his black hair frizzing from the blanket and his own little screams. "Aren't you just full of angst today...I thought I wouldn't need to deal with that until you were in a teenager." He chuckles to himself as James continues to cry, "Come on now, lets head to the kitchen. At least then you probably won't keep your mum up"_

 _He walked downstairs with the little angry bundle and passes a moving photo on the wall briefly and for a moment...only a moment James stops. My younger self turns to the wall and looks at the photos there. There were three, one of James himself, Ginny's and mine wedding photo, and a photo of Hermione holding James. James was crying loudly again until my younger self holds him up so he can see the photo of himself...he's still crying...next my younger self holds him up to the wedding photo, it was worse now. Finally he holds him up to the photo of Hermione and his screams quiet to a small whimper. My younger self whips out his wand and duplicates the photo, charms the paper not to break or give any paper cuts then hands it to baby James. He looks fascinated at the photo in his chubby fist. He waves it slightly and gurgles happily. Harry sighs in relief and sits on the couch with the now calm and content James._

 _"Looks like even you think she's amazing...like father like son I suppose. You know James...I wanted her to be your mum...I did. But she didn't look my way. But your mum loves you James." After a few minutes my younger self falls asleep on the couch with James surely wrapped in his arms, James was still babbling at the photo of Hermione when we hear steps coming down the stairs. It startles younger Harry so he's awake but he doesn't really move. He closes his eyes again when he realizes it's Ginny. She comes over and sees the little scrap of paper in James' hands and peeks at it, not wanting to upset him by taking it outright. She saw the brunette in the picture and flew into a rage. She yanked the scrap from James' hand which causes him to cry again and she smacks younger Harry across the face. "How dare you! I am his mother! Not that whore!" She yanks James away from Harry who's gotten his glasses knocked off of his face and a lovely red mark on his face._

 _"What the hell?! The picture calmed him down! Sorry if I didn't want him screaming all night!"_

 _"Well why couldn't you have given him a picture of someone else!"_

 _"He didn't want any others. He wanted the picture of Hermione! God forbid I get him to fall asleep!"_

 _"He doesn't even like her!"_

 _"God, he adores his auntie Mione. Deal with that Gin." Younger Harry growls. James is still screaming as they shout at one another. As the memory fades to black I remember how it ended. I'd taken him back and given him the picture, much to Ginny's dismay. Thankfully I was able to put him down in a crib and cast a silencing charm on the door so when we resumed screaming at each other we wouldn't scare him._

"That was a lot to take in. I can see why she'd be pissed...but she didn't need to scream around James...how old was he?" Luna asked

"He was about 3 weeks old when this happened. Ginny went to her mother's for the rest of the week. Didn't say a word to me while she was gone and James' fell asleep with a picture of Hermione next to his crib in his view for another few months. After a while Ginny took it down and it didn't upset him too badly."

"Is that how the first few months are?" Draco asked looking horrified.

"Oh yeah, sleepless nights and exhausting days. But after they start sleeping through the night you know that they were worth every second of it."

* * *

 **Back to present**

We were pulled out of the pensive and as we landed Luna stumbled a bit and instantly Draco was on her, helping her sit down and such. "Luna are you alright?" I asked, she'd seemed very fatigued.

"It's fine, its just been a long day and Draco is over reacting to everything." She laughs

"I am not" Draco plopped down into a chair and began to pout slightly

"I'm pregnant and he's become a mama bear." She giggles

"Luna I have not! I don't know how this all works. I know how to make one not how to take care of one!"

I was in a state of pure shock, Luna was pregnant...already "How do you know?"

"Oh I saw a Flittywif on my hand and they only land on pregnant witches." She says in that matter of fact, very Luna way.

"Well...congrats...and be nice to him, he may have a nervous breakdown by the looks of it Luna"

"I guess he'll be the looney one" She giggles.

"Ugh I've gotten myself into a right state haven't I?" He groans into his hands. "Well our kids could at least have playdates." I chuckle and clap him on the back.

"MASTER" Came the croaky voice of Kreacher as he came into the room. "Master, yous have received a letter from St. Mungo's! It seems there has been an attempt to get past the aurors of the new mistress's room!" He is waving a small parchment envelope frantically as he came into the kitchen.

"Thank you Kreacher"

* * *

 **Hi guys sorry again for the long wait! This will be the only memories chapter, i know it's probably vexing to read something then have it be deleted but I re-evalutated how i want the story to end up and some of the memories either didn't fit or didn't make sense. I'm sorry again but thank you so much for bearing with me! I'll have the next chapter up soon!**


End file.
